Ishin denshin narusasunaru
by AmayA.InuzukA
Summary: things are back to normal in konoha, sasuke has returned and team 7 are back together, but sasuke has a secret ...
1. Changes

**Ishin denshin**

**'reading each others heart'/ 'understanding each other without saying a word'**

**disclaimer:** i don't own naruto or any other characters from naruto, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**pairings:** sasunaru/narusasu ... more further into the story D

**helpful stuff:** _italics is thinking_, **bold is kyuubi**, **_bold italics is naruto talking to kyuubi_**

Just to let you know, this is set after the jump, there are spoilers if you don't read the manga ... sorry. sasuke has killed his brother and orochimaru, and is now back living in konoha

* * *

**Changes**

Sweat could be seen gleaming in the sunlight as he spared with his rival and best friend

Sweat could be seen gleaming in the sunlight as he spared with his rival and best friend. They had be at it for quiet a while now and where getting really tired, but as always, neither one gave up, '_He can't win' _they both though to themselves as flashes of orange and dark blue could be seen moving about the field at great speed. Kunai could be heard whizzing through the air, as each one tried extremely hard to hit the other, wanting the training to end so they could go home and sleep but, both not wanting to lose, they carried on till one gave in or collapsed from exhaustion.

"You won't win, you might as well give up, dobe" naruto scowled at this, he hated that name, he name was naruto why could the stupid guy call him that

"Shut up calling me that teme" he retaliated, earning himself a pleasing smirk from the uchiha

"Whatever dobe" naruto pouted at the repeating of the name and stopped dead, refusing to budge, even when sasuke came at him with kunai, he just stood their and let sasuke attack him

'_Why isn't he retaliating, im not gonna hurt him just because he won't attack … but if I stop I will be giving up … urgh damn the stupid blonde' _the uchiha was soon snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a foot hit his face, hard, he fell back landing on his butt, wincing at the pain

"Ouch dobe, what was that for?" the blonde just sniggered at the angry raven

"Well we are sparing aint we, I thought we were supposed to hit each other" sasuke gave him the death glare of doom that came with being part of the uchiha clan, but this didn't seem to phase naruto, he just stuck his tongue out and walked of

"Im going for ramen wanna come?" sasuke scowled at him, before accepting and running after the blonde boy, who was quickly disappearing into the village.

* * *

While sat at the ramen bar, sasuke did his usual 'stare at the wall and try make holes in it with your death glare of doom in hope that it crumbles and you will become stronger and therefore be able to kill your brother, which you have already done and now regret it so what are you doing you big freak' (Sorry I like my little ranting at the stupid things they do XD) thing while also resting his chin on his hands, while naruto did his usual 'talk about nothing but ramen, being hokage and how much he love sakura which is no interest to anyone else but they listen anyways because they don't wanna hurt his feelings' (sorry again) things, so in other words things we just as they always where, that was until sakura appear, the raven rolled his eyes, expecting the whole 'ooh sasuke-kun I looooove you, please go on a date with me' thing, but she didn't do it, instead she just sat down next to naruto and smirked happily to herself, naruto raised a questioning brow at her strange change but she ignored it and instead turned to sasuke

"Sasuke-kun … do you like anyone in the village, and I don't mean just like I mean like, like?" naruto looked at her puzzled, her question was so out of the blue, and not normal for sakura, if she was gonna ask something like that it would go along the lines of 'sasuke-kun, aren't I the person you like, like in this village?' sasuke also looked at her puzzled, he had expected her to grope him until her called her annoying, which is when naruto would jump and defend her, but not this time

"Erm … yeah" naruto's eyes widened at this announcement, sasuke was also shocked he hadn't meant to actually say that, it was more he was thinking it, but his mouth got confused and said what he was thinking rather than what he wanted to say _'Oh great now sakura is gonna be on a 'mission' to find out who it is'_ he thought to himself as he grimaced at the thought of her finding out, he would never live it down. He hadn't quiet figured it out fully but he assumed that he liked them, he was closer to them than he had been with anyone, even with his brother, not forgetting that he thought they had the greatest ass in the entire naruto universe, and maybe even beyond into the real people universe (randomer: WHAT naruto is so real Cries in a corner Me: of course it is, I only said that to please the non-believers XD randomer: Oh good)

"Really … who is it" naruto leaned forward when sakura asked this, hoping to catch who it was, for future teasing of course

"Im not telling you" sakura pouted at him, so did naruto, secretly of course

"Awwwh why not, I wanted to try set you up on a date with them" naruto's and sasuke's eyes widened in shock at this, sakura. Wanting. Sasuke. To. Go. On. A. Date. With. Someone. Else

"A...are you all right sakura" naruto mouth repeats exactly what sasuke was thinking?

"Yes im fine, why wouldn't I be" naruto scratched his head nervously, he didn't want to be hit by sakura, ever since lady tsunade had been training her strength had increased, and her temper had decreased, making it very easy to be murdered by her

"well, your kind of, well, acting a litt…" sasuke covered naruto's mouth, sensing the anger radiating from sakura he spared the blonde from being pulverised by her

"What naruto means, is normally you would be asking me on a date rather than trying to set me up on one with someone else" naruto sighed in relief, thank god sasuke saved him, he would have being killed for sure

"Oh right, well im just … well over you" a bang came from the floor as sasuke and sakura looked to see naruto on the floor eyes still wide in shock, but he was also rubbing his butt _'haha that will get you back for earlier, dobe'_ sasuke chuckled to himself, before he was re-awakened by sakura

"So do you wanna tell me who it is, so I can set you up" naruto clambered back onto his stool and sat there listening, trying hard to hear who he says

"Fine I'll tell you" the was reply with another crash to the floor, this time with sakura rubbing a sore butt _'That was so easy, I thought it would take a lot longer to get it out of him'_ she thought to herself as she stood up, trying to get back on the stool

"well go on then" with that sasuke lean forward to whisper in sakura's ear, naruto strained so hard to hear he turned purple

"WHAT !" was all that naruto heard before sakura fell to the floor again, this time not actually getting up, instead she just sat there in shock from the news she just received

"Im off home bye" pleased with himself, sasuke got up off his stool, paid for his ramen, which he didn't eat, and walked off leaving a stunned naruto watching sakura, who is still sat on the floor in shock

'_well that was fun, I just she doesn't mention it to naruto, the last thing I want is __**my**__ dobe finding out who I like'_ the raven thought to himself on his long walk back to his home


	2. confessing all

**Ishin denshin**

**'reading each others heart'/ 'understanding each other without saying a word'**

**disclaimer:** i don't own naruto or any other characters from naruto, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**pairings:** sasunaru/narusasu ... more further into the story D

**helpful stuff:** _italics is thinking_, **bold is kyuubi**, **_bold italics is naruto talking to kyuubi_**

Just to let you know, this is set after the jump, there are spoilers if you don't read the manga ... sorry. sasuke has killed his brother and orochimaru, and is now back living in konoha

* * *

****

Previously

"Fine I'll tell you" the was reply with another crash to the floor, this time with sakura rubbing a sore butt _'That was so easy, I thought it would take a lot longer to get it out of him'_ she thought to herself as she stood up, trying to get back on the stool

"Well go on then" with that sasuke lean forward to whisper in sakura's ear, naruto strained so hard to hear he turned purple

"WHAT!" was all that naruto heard before sakura fell to the floor again, this time not actually getting up, instead she just sat there in shock from the news she just received

"Im off home bye" pleased with himself, sasuke got up off his stool, paid for his ramen, which he didn't eat, and walked off leaving a stunned naruto watching sakura, who is still sat on the floor in shock

'_Well that was fun, I just she doesn't mention it to naruto, the last thing I want is __**my**__ dobe finding out who I like'_ the raven thought to himself on his long walk back to his home

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 … confessing all

Having shocked sakura so much she still find it hard to talk, even though its three days after he told her, sasuke wanted to have a little fun, he was going to **flirt **the person he told sakura he liked, it was going to be hard but he would do it just to see the look on sakura's face

"First things first … look as hot as possible … which obviously isn't hard" he winked at himself in the mirror before going to his wardrobe and pulling out some tight jeans and a black vest top (I no vest tops a little Urgh … well I think they are put it works on sasuke ) the pulling a grey hoody, unzipped of course

"Now I am just too hot for words" he winked once more before turning on his heals and heading straight to his preys apartment, unknown to him, sakura had let slip what sasuke said a few days ago and now his 'prey' was getting ready for some fun himself

"Does this look alright ?" sakura sighed, this was the millionth outfit they had tried on and she was bored, she thought girls were bad, but god her little blonde friend was just a nightmare

"Yes it looks fantastic" she let out another half hearted sigh, he played with the hem of his shirt a little before looking at sakura again

"You don't think it makes me look … poofy?" still playing with his hem, he hoped sakura would agree and he could put something else on

"No I don't think it looks poofy, but I do prefer the first one you tried" with that he ran off into the bedroom again and tried the first outfit he put on

"I love it" sakura's eyes widened and a huge smile covered her face

"Finally, now you gonna go flirt with mr icicle or what?" a smirk appearing on her face as she said it

"Yeah, yeah … I am, I am … I just needed to look good" sakura rolled her eyes _'if I didn't know better I would say you were glad sasuke likes you'_ she thought to herself as she watched naruto run around looking for something

"What are you looking for" naruto stopped in his tracks and looked at sakura

"I smell, I need something to make me smell nice" he then carried on running around the room and rummaging through every draw

"Come here" she pulled naruto towards her and sniffed his neck "You smell just fine, smell your own smell is better than smelling something that was bought from a shop" the blonde smiled and headed towards the door

"Okay well great, I better be off then" sakura waved at her old teammate as he walked out of the door, ready to seduce the cold uchiha

"Haha this is going to go great" she whispered to herself as she shut the blonde's door and headed for her house

* * *

"I wonder why my little dobe could be" just as he said that a flash of blonde disappeared down a street not too far from him "Gotcha" he went full sprint chasing after the blonde hair, sliding to a stop as he reach the street the blonde disappeared down

"Where's he gone?" walking down the street the naruto was nowhere to be seen, he checked everywhere

"He can't have been that fast" just as he said that the blonde appeared behind him and nuzzled his neck

"Hey, sasuke-kun" sasuke's eyes shot open in surprise _'what the hell is going on, im the one who is meant to be flirting'_ he thought to himself as he turned around to look at a rather hot looking naruto _'oh my god, those jeans make his ass look so fuckable'_

"What's the matter sasuke-kun, you've gone quiet" the blonde smirked, his plan was working, sasuke was so shocked he couldn't even do his death glare of doom (o amazing)

"Nothing's wrong with me naruto-kun" he smirked at the blonde who he was now holding by the waist "I just didn't realise it was you" his lips crashed against the blondes, the blonde was stiff for a moment then he got into it a started kissing back, but as he did the raven pulled away and grabbed his hand

"My place now" naruto just nodded and let sasuke lead him off towards the uchiha compound

Meanwhile round a little corner, sakura was once again sat on her knees with her eyes wide. Lets hope that no one has to speak to her anytime soon

**

* * *

**

LEMON ALERT … LEMON ALERT… LEMON ALERT … LEMON ALERT

As soon as the door was close, sasuke slammed his blonde against the wall. Crashing his lips against the others, the raven pushed harder against the blonde, demanding entrance, the blonde happily allowed him and soon sasuke's tongue was searching the blonde's mouth, looking in every little gap it could fine, before it was pushed back and naruto was now searching the ravens mouth, quiet moans could be heard coming from both as the kissed each other. Pulling away for air the raven stared into the sea blue eyes of his 'prey' he just stared into naruto's eyes totally oblivious of what was happening, that was until his back was slammed against the wall behind him. He was shocked at first then he felt naruto's lips on his neck, attacking his jaw line and collarbone, sucking, licking and kissing before finally making his make

"Your mine now sas**UKE**-kun" sasuke shivered as naruto whispered into his ear, before realising what naruto had just said

"I don't think so, dobe" he pushed naruto back, but not towards the wall, towards the bedroom down the hall. The walked towards sasuke's room, fumbling with clothes as they went trying desperately to get each other undressed. Both now fully naked they reached sasuke's room and kicked open the door

"I will always be the boss and you know it" the blonde was pushed onto the bed and was soon being straddled by the raven, lustful eyes were looking down at him, he could tell sasuke wanted this as much as him 'how the hell did we get here, all this was meant to be was harmless flirting' he didn't care thought, all he cared about was the fact that at this very moment sasuke uchiha was straddling him, while attacking his neck, repeating naruto's earlier performance sucking, licking and kissing at his neck until the blonde was branded his

"And now your mine" the blonde moaned as the raven grinded himself against the blonde's now very hard member, leaning down again to carry on kissing the blonde's neck

"Ahhh sasuke … ahhh" the uchiha smirked as naruto moaned beneath him, wanting to tease the blonde more the raven slide one of his hands up and down naruto's thigh, getting ever so close to his erect cock, but moving back down just before he reached it

"Sasuke … stop … stop teasing … ahhh" the raven obeyed and grabbed naruto with one hand and started to slowly (Very slowly) pump away, to be honest it was that slow you can't really count it as pumping. Louder moans now escaped naruto's lips as sasuke slowly … erm … stroked naruto's leaking member

"SASUKE … stop … your fucking … teasing" sasuke just ignored him and started to run his tongue around naruto's bellybutton, dipping in a few times, causing naruto to moan a lot more. Growing inpatient, as he was now I need of release, he moved down to naruto's leaking cock

"Ahhh" the blonde screamed as sasuke deep throated him "god sasuke … fa…faster" sasuke happily obeyed and started to bob his head faster and faster, naruto's moans turning him on even more

"Ahhh … yes … ooohh god… sasuke im cu … SASUKE" sasuke smirked as he swallowed the blonde's seed _'oh how I long I have waited to hear you scream my name like that naruto' _moving back up the blonde face, he roughly kissed him, letting the blonde taste himself. Pulling away he held two fingers towards the blonde

"Suck" naruto did as he was commanded and sucked on the two fingers sasuke has shoved into his mouth. Satisfied with the moist-ness (Is that even a word) of his fingers he pull them out of the blonde mouth a lent down to his ear

"This might hurt a little" the blonde's eyes opened in shock, but before he could protest sasuke already had a finger inside him

"Ahhh … shit sasuke … ahhh im gonna kill you" sasuke just smiled at naruto before pushing another finger, this time the blonde didn't shout back he just laid there, tears appearing in the corners of his eyes

"You okay? I can stop if you want" the blonde shuck his head and bit his lip _'I can handle this, it won't hurt for much longer' _he thought to himself as he felt sasuke's fingers scissor in attempt to stretch him a little, a small gasp was let out of naruto's mouth, which then let a small tear roll down his cheek. The raven smiled at his friend and kissed away the tears

"It will be over soon" moving his fingers around inside the blonde_ 'whats he looking for, its not like there is anything interesting up there … Oh god what was that'_

"Oh … god … there just there … ahhh" satisfied that he had found the blonde sweet spot he pulled his fingers out, receiving a wine from the blonde

"this will hurt again, but bare with it, it will get better" with that sasuke slowly placed the tip of his hardened cock at naruto's entrance and gentle pushed

"Ahhh" sasuke traced small circles on the blonde's hips, trying to sooth him a little

"You okay" the blonde nodded, biting his lip again, denying any more noise to come out. With naruto's nod sasuke started to push harder until he had totally filled the blonde, staying there for a minute to allow the blonde to get used to the feel then pulling back again, not too fast in fear of hurting the blonde. Pushing back in naruto winced, but sasuke carried on pushing in and out, certain he would find the blonde sweet spot again

'oh god this hurts so much, im never having sex again if it feels this bad, I mean come on whats nice about this, yeah he's enjoying himself but I certainly am no… ahhhhhh'

"Oh god there … do that again" sasuke smirk, he had finally found it, pushing a couple more times to make sure, he started to go faster

"Oh god sasuke … f…fas…FASTER … harder" the raven obeyed and pumped into him a lot harder and faster, totally leaving the blonde now and again only to enter him with full force soon later

"Oh god … ahhhh … sasuke … keep going … faster … harder ahhh" both were now panting like animals, making sasuke become a lot more turned on, moans leaving there mouths as sasuke kept pumping into naruto

"Ahhh … naruto your … so … so tight" naruto smirk at this, he was glad he pleased the raven "im gonna cu … cum" the blonde smirk turned into a grin at the confession, which was soon wipe of his face when sasuke grabbed the blonde's hardened member again and started pumping at it causing naruto to scream out on pleasure

"Oh god sasuke … why do … ooohh … you have … to be … so … ahhh fucking … good at this" sasuke smirk at the blonde before realising he was getting near his release

"Oh god naruto … im … ooohh … cuming" … "oh god … sasuke im … cuming" naruto saw white as he released his seed all over their stomach, as did sasuke when he filled naruto. Collapsing onto naruto, they both lay their and panted, trying desperately to get their breath back

"Sasuke … that was … amazing" sasuke smiled before pulling out of naruto and laying next to him

"Yes I agree" he pulled naruto close; desperate for the blonde's heat "we will have to do it again sometime" the blonde smirked and looked at the raven. Staring into each other's eyes the just lay looking at each other, before drifting off into a sweet slumber

* * *

hope you enjoyed it ... i got very carried away ahaha i was meant to stop before the lemon to tease everyone put fate wouldn't allow it hahaha anyways review please ...


	3. The morning after

**Ishin denshin**

**'reading each others heart'/ 'understanding each other without saying a word'**

**disclaimer:** I don't own naruto or any other characters from naruto, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**pairings:** sasunaru/narusasu ... more further into the story D

**helpful stuff:** _italics is thinking_, **bold is kyuubi**, _**bold italics is naruto talking to kyuubi**_

Just to let you know, this is set after the jump, there are spoilers if you don't read the manga ... sorry. Sasuke has killed his brother and orochimaru, and is now back living in konoha

**Chapter 3 - the morning after**

Waking up, the blonde felt the bed next to him, searching for the warmth that had surrounded him that night, a disappointed groan left his lips when he realised the raven had gone and he sat up, squinting his eyes, letting them get used to the new light before opening them fully

"Morning sleepy head" naruto looked towards the bedroom door to see a very hot looking uchiha in just his boxers

"Mmm morning" the raven walked towards the groaning blonde and embraced him in a loving hug

"As thanks for last night I made you some ramen for breakfast, I assumed that you would want that" the blonde eyes widened, glittering with happiness as the raven kissed him and left the room

"Really! That … ahh shit … sasuke you bastard I can't move, your gonna have to bring the ramen here" sasuke's head popped around the door frame, he was wearing a guilty smile

"Sorry dobe, you might wanna bath too" naruto turned bright read when he realised what the raven meant by that

"Sasuke you bastard, next time your uke … now bring me my ramen" the raven looked at naruto in confusion

"There's going to be a next time?" naruto just stared at sasuke, saddened by his question _'was it really just a one night thing' _

"Im joking dobe, of course there is gonna be a next time, but **your** going to be uke" naruto grinned, he new exactly how he to make sasuke uke, but he needed to wait for the right moment, but first he needed to tackle the task at hand; devouring this ramen.

"Oohh sasukkeeee … I have finished my ramen, now seen as you were so rough with me last night, causing me to be temporarily paralyzed from the waist down will you please carry me to the bathroom" sasuke sighed before picking up the blonde bridal style and carrying him to the bathroom, handing him a clean fluffy white towel with the uchiha crest in the corner he shut the door, leaving naruto to take a bath. As he watched the raven shut the door he smiled, he could easily make him uke, giggling to himself he looked at the towel _'ahh nice a fluffy … and quiet short … hehe I can do some teasing with this'_ as he got into the bath and relaxed, his eyes shot open, realising something he grabbed the towel, which he had so nicely thrown on the floor _'I new I'd seen it, why would he give me a towel with the crest on, I know for a fact he has plain towels that he gives guests … must be an uchiha thing … only the family can wear the crest or summat, I dunno stupid family traditions … it must be great to have some'_ the blonde stayed in the bath for at least an hour, thinking about what his family traditions could be and why sasuke had given him an uchiha towel rather than a plain one, before he realised he looked like a prune and jumped out

"Oh, now that's just teasing me" naruto smirked, he purposely wrapped the towel loosely round his waist barely covering him, his attempt at teasing sasuke was working a treat

"Well, I like teasing you" he stuck his tongue out and walked back into sasuke's room

"Can I borrow some of your clothes; I don't really wanna wear mine" a faint 'mhmm' could be heard from the living room, giving naruto the permission to search through the ravens wardrobe. Looking through his clothes he pulled out a pair of baggy ¾ kaki coloured pants with the uchiha crest on one of the back pocket

"Are you trying to get my to pounce you … that crest makes your ass look even better, I didn't think it would be possible" the blonde grinned at sasuke, who had now come into the bedroom, before pulling on a baggy black t-shirt, also with the uchiha crest on the back, it was exactly like the one sasuke used to wear except it didn't have the neck bit

"Well as much as you love it, because it is fantastic, there aint gonna be any ass for you for a couple of days, I don't think the poor thing can take it" sasuke's eyes widened when he realised naruto was right, no sexy time for a couple of days _'damn'_

"Don't worry though, we can still have some fun" raising a questioning eyebrow the blonde he waited for him to explain

"Haha don't worry, you will understand soon enough" the blonde smirked, having gotten sasuke's attention he could finally begin unleashing is super plan 'make sasuke uke' Aka 'MSU'. Winking at the raven naruto walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, flopping on the sofa and flicking on the T.V, following him into the room, the raven still wore the questioning eyebrow, but let it go and instead smiled as he flopped down beside naruto

"Hey sexy" giggling slightly, the raven moved nearer to the blonde and lent on his shoulder, taking in his sent and wishing he could have him right there and then. Smiling more he snuggled into the blonde neck, getting the scent of his hair in with his skin, and watch T.V. for hours

Sat on the sofa, cuddling for hours taking in the warmth and scent of one another they were dropping off, only to be woken by a nock at the door. An annoyed groan left both lips at the unwanted interruption, but sasuke got up and went to the window too see who it was before answering

"Naruto, hide its sakura" jumping off the sofa naruto ran for the nearest closet that would fit him and hid in it _'bastard, why did I have to end up in a damn cupboard, he could have said that we had been sparring and I needed a drink or something stupid bastard … I bet he is sat out there all comfy on the sofa with sakura while they talk about crap … bastard' _

"What do you want sakura?" Insert death glare of doom shifting back slightly, scared sasuke's glare might burn holes in her, she cleared her throat before she spoke

"I was just wondering how things went with you and naruto yesterday?" the raven couldn't hold back a smirk as he remembered last night

"I don't know what you mean" his expression quickly turns cold again, making sakura move back a little more

"Look I saw you yesterday, you kissed in that street, then you dragged him here. So where is he?" sasuke didn't change his expression and just stared at her, blinking occasionally before getting back to glaring

"I don't know what you mean" becoming inpatient and annoyed at his glaring and unwillingness to answer her questions she got up and went to the door

"I will find out what happened" sasuke smirked as he watched pink hair shut the door and leave the uchiha compound

"You can come out now, dobe" with that naruto blonde opened the door and stepped out, tripping on a broom and landing flat on his face

"Ouch … shit that hurt" the raven chuckled to himself as he went to rescue his dobe from being attacked by any other cleaning equipment "Baka"

"Shut up bastard … this is your fault" the raven smirk

"How did you come to that conclusion?" receiving scowls and groans of pain as he lifted the blonde of the floor he waited for his answer

"Well if you hadn't, had dragged me here yesterday we wouldn't be … well having to hide" sasuke sighed, he new it was true, he had thought about it this morning, he came to conclusion that they either end it, become a couple or hide, but he didn't want to hide and he most certainly didn't want to end it. But whether naruto felt the same way he didn't know and didn't dare find out

Lets have a look at what naruto did in the closet D

'Argh damn that uchiha, im so gonna kill him when I get outta here"

"**Oh quit **_**"Shut up, im allowed to complain. **_**your complaining kid, your driving me mad"**

_**That damn uchiha did me that hard my ass feels like its on fire, and now I gotta hide in this damn cupboard because pinky decided to turn up"**_

"**Don't complain about last night, we both no you loved it, and as for know, well you will have to live with it, unless you stop seeing him or become a couple"**

"_**A couple … me and sasuke … Hahaha don't be stupid"**_

"**No it's not, kid we share the same body I know exactly how you feel about that uchiha boy"**

"_**Shut up, I didn't ask for your opinion"**_

"**But you know im right"**

"_**Tch …"**_

"You can come out now, dobe" hear sasuke's voice snapped the blonde out of his discussion with the kyuubi and he opened the cupboard, only to trip on a broom and land on his face

Right … lets get back to now 

"Sasuke?" the raven just looked into the blonde's eyes, silently waiting for his question

"What are we?" sasuke's eyes widened, he was shocked naruto actually thought to ask this … of course he wanted to know too but he never expected naruto would be the one to ask

"I don't know" the blonde sighed, he had hoped sasuke would have declared his love and they would kiss passionately before announcing they were now a couple 'stupid fairly tale dream'

"Well, what do you want us to be?" the raven turned red before looking to the floor and shuffling his feet _'well that's a good sign'_ naruto smirked mentally at sasuke's nervousness, he grabbed his hand and smiled at the raven hoping the give him a little bit of courage

"Go on, what do you want us to be?" sasuke turned a little redder, but managed to look at naruto

"Well Erm … it would be nice if … Erm … well" he was nervous, very nervous (Who'd a thought; the great uchiha sasuke would get nervous)

"Sasuke spit it out" sasuke could tell naruto was growing in patient

"I love you uzumaki naruto, I always have" naruto's eyes shot wide in shock 'did he just declare his love' the raven looked at the floor again, naruto's silence said it all, naruto didn't feel the same way, and now he had just made a total idiot out of himself, ruining is uchiha pride by blurting out his feelings like that, but suddenly the raven was pulled out of his depressing thoughts by the blonde, kissing him, passionately. The raven melted in the kiss, losing the use of his legs and grabbing the blondes waist for support, slipping his tongue into sasuke's mouth, naruto began to massage the ravens tongue, making him moan _'this is too good naruto'_

"I love you too" sasuke wined when naruto pulled away, but the blonde wanted to leave him wanting more, a lot more. It was part of his plan to make sasuke uke

"So I ask again … what are we?" sasuke smirk, he was a lot more confident he new the answer this time

"Well, Blondie, I think we are a couple, if you want that" the blonde just kissed sasuke again

"I think we are too" sasuke wined again, not wanting to blonde to pull away, but smiled realising naruto had just made them a couple, for definite

"Good" naruto grinned before pulling sasuke into another passionate kiss. Grabbing his waist and lifted him up, letting the raven wrap his legs around the others waist, deepening the kiss and sliding his tongue into the blonde's mouth, both moaned into the kiss as naruto started to walk backwards towards the ravens bedroom

"Gotcha, I new summat had happened" both pairs of eyes shot open when they heard the voice come from behind sasuke, slowly turning his head, the raven looked towards his, now open, front door. Stood there was a pink haired girl looking rather proud with herself

"SAKURA! What the hell, you don't just walk into someone's house without permission we could have been naked" sasuke gave sakura the death glare again before pouting and jumping off naruto

"If you'd have come any later we would have been" sasuke stopped pouting, looking at naruto shocked _'did he have to be so blunt'_

* * *

_well chapter 3 is obviously her cos you just read it haha_

_review for me please :D i like knowing if its any good hehe_


	4. A change of heart

**Ishin denshin**

**'Reading each others heart'/ 'understanding each other without saying a word'**

**Disclaimer:** sadly I don't own naruto or any other characters from naruto :'(, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto cos he is just a genius

**Pairings:** sasunaru/narusasu ... maybe more further into the story D

**Helpful stuff:** _italics is thinking_, **bold is kyuubi**, _**bold italics is naruto talking to kyuubi**_

**Chapter 4 – a change of heart**

"Do you think sakura is going to tell anyone?" raising an eyebrow at his new lover, sasuke giggled

"Its sakura, of course she is going to tell everyone, dobe" scowling at the insult, the blonde grabbed sasuke's waist tightly, making them share their body heat as they walked out of the uchiha complex and into town

"Well yes, but is there really any need to insult me?" smiling sasuke wrapped one arm around the blonde and rested his head on his shoulder

"Yes there is" shooting sasuke another scowl the blonde pulled away, walking about 3ft away from the raven before coming back when he was too cold.

"Let's just say it's my nickname for you, is that ok?" the blonde grinned and nodded before wrapping his arm round the ravens waist, stroking his pale arm as they walked, they left the uchiha complex and walked down the main street in konoha, they could feel eyes on them as they walked, but chose to ignore it, instead they busied themselves in each other silences. Trying to read each other's thoughts. It wasn't that the towns people didn't agree with gay couples, because everyone was overjoyed when Kakashi and Iruka announced their relationship, it was just strange to see Sasuke and Naruto like this, everyone new that the liked each other, they just never thought anything would happen, 'the uchiha's are too proud to admit something like that' was what everyone thought, but here they were walking down the road, wrapped around each other

"Hey sasuke, naruto, you going into town?" sasuke turned to see sakura walking towards them, grinning … probably at the sight of them together

"Speak of the devil … we were just talking about you" sasuke smirked, knowing he had just riled her up

"Who is it?" the blonde turned his head to see who sasuke was talking about, but caught a glimpse of his old teacher leaving one of the shops, panicking he pulled away from the raven standing about 10ft away, making sure they looked far from a couple, which he granted him a glare from sasuke

"Naruto, what's up?" the raven looked distressed, that was until he heard someone behind him

"Hey naruto, sasuke, I see you two are getting on great … as usual" after a moment of silence iruka sighed, his sarcasm wasn't understood, and he thought it was really funny

"Why would you think me and that **arrogant arse **would ever get on" sasuke's face dropped 'does he really think im arrogant'

"Oh come on, what are you 20? And your still fighting" the blonde pouted, he hated people implying he was childish, but he hated insulting sasuke more, and worse he could see the hurt in his lover's eyes, it broke his heart to see him like that, but he couldn't have iruka know about them just yet

Why would we ever get on iruka, **I hate him, he thinks he is so much better than everyone, he makes me sick**" naruto turned and scowled at the raven to add effect, but he wasn't met with those glaring eyes, he was met with sadness and silent tears

"O…k, well have a nice day, I need to get back to Kakashi" with that iruka disappeared in a puff of smoke

"Why wouldn't you just tell him?" naruto looked at the floor, he couldn't bare to look at the raven's sadness anymore

"Im sorry sasuke … I didn't mean it … its just that well, I don't want iruka to know just yet" sasuke's eyes turned cold and angry, tears now freely falling down his face and watering the floor

"WHY! Are you ashamed of us, of me?"

"What, no of course not"

"Then why did you say that, why didn't you just ignore what he said about us arguing … didn't you think how it would feel hearing you say those things about me" the raven was now sobbing, the anger had totally gone, all that was left was sadness

"Im sorry … I didn't mean it … its just, iruka is like a dad to me, so its hard to tell him … im sorry, I should have just told him" naruto stared into sasuke's eyes for a minute, hoping for a response, a response that never came. This didn't upset the blonde, he new he deserved it, instead he just turned around and walked away, not turning back, not wanting to see the sadness he had cause in the one he loved most, but he was stopped, arms were wrapped around his neck, and the familiar warm breath was on his neck

"Don't go … don't leave me" a warm grin appears on the blonde face before he turned around and faced his lover

"I will never, ever leave you … I love you too much" Sakura just stood there and watched 'have I just seen their first tiff? **OMG** this is fantastic'

"I love you too, now come on im starving, lets go get ramen" naruto's face glowed, and his grin grew bigger

"Yeah, come on then, my treat … we are celebrating aren't we" grabbing sasuke's hand the blonde dragged him towards the ramen bar

"Kakashi sensei, what are you doing here?" the masked man looks up from his book Cough pervert book Cough to see his three former students sat next to him

"Im just waiting for iruka, I left him a note to meet me here, what about you? You don't usually come till Saturday" both naruto and sasuke look at each other before going bright red, they didn't mind telling him, they just didn't really know how, but sakura did

"We are celebrating" the pink haired girl exclaimed, grinning widely

"Oh yes, celebrating what?" kakashi didn't look up from his book, luckily for sasuke, because right now he was giving sakura the famous 'death glare of doom – extra pain edition' and mentally begging her not to answer his question

"We are celebrating these two finally declaring their love for each other" This was said very dramatically, which in turn made Sasuke and Naruto when even more red (If that is possible) but kakashi just raised and eyebrow, it was obvious he didn't get it, so sakura stopped being dramatic and just told him straight

"Naruto and sasuke are a couple now" kakashi's eye widened, he actually looked up from his book and examined the young lovers, noticing how close they were sat, and realizing they hadn't insulted each other once since they got here

"**WOW **… Erm that's … fantastic, does iruka know?"

"NO! And please don't mention it or else" sasuke looked at the blonde shocked 'does he really feel that strong about it'

"Or else what" kakashi smirked, seeing a chance to do some teasing he grabbed it with both hands

"You will have us two to deal with" now it was naruto's turn to be shocked 'he stuck up for me even when he thinks im wrong'

"Okay" the masked man shifted back slightly; worried he might get hurt by sasuke, before returning back to his book

"God you're so sexy when you're annoyed" dropping his book, kakashi looked towards naruto 'did naruto, my cute, hyperactive student, actually say then?' but before his subconscious answered, sasuke and naruto answered by kissing each other passionately

"Cough ahem, if you don't want iruka to know about you two I would stop doing that and let sakura sit in between you, to be honest I don't know why your not telling him, its not like he would disapprove"

"Disapprove what?" all four sat their shocked 'how much has he heard' kakashi quickly broke the silence by wrapping his arm around iruka's waist and pulling him into a passionate kiss

"Kakashi, not in front of naruto, he probably gets grossed out by two men kissing" naruto went bright red and began to fidget with his chopsticks

"No, it doesn't bother me iruka-sensei, you love each other so it shouldn't matter that your both men" iruka smiled, he had been hoping for naruto's blessing, which he guessed that, that was kinda one

"Thanks naruto that means a lot to me" he looked at the blonde with a soft smile, one a father would give to his son, to which naruto responded with a warm hug

"Hey, what you doing later, I need to talk to you about something" iruka looked worried, naruto never needed to talk to him, he would usually just ask him a random question, which would help him sort out his troubles, sasuke on the other hand was now glaring at the blonde 'five minutes ago you wanted to keep it a secret, now you want to tell him'

"Don't worry" The blonde had obviously noticed his former teacher's worry "it's not bad, in fact its fantastic news, its just going to be hard to tell you" the raven's glare turned into a smile 'it's fantastic' he couldn't help but show how happy he was to hear naruto say that

"Yeah, okay then. Come to mine for about 6pm and we can have something to eat while you tell me" the blonde grinned, this was going to be hard, but it wasn't going to be a disaster ...

**... Hopefully **

sorry i havn't updated in a while, i ran out of idea's :)

anyways i might do a lemon in the next one ... does anyone want another ??

anyways see that little button down there below here, well click it and review my story pleasseeee :**) **


	5. Good news?

Inshin denshin

'Reading each others heart'/ 'understanding each other without saying a word'

**Disclaimer:** sadly I don't own naruto or any other characters from naruto :'(, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto cos he is just a genius

**Pairings:** sasunaru/narusasu ... maybe more further into the story D

**Helpful stuff:** _italics is thinking_, **bold is kyuubi**, _**bold italics is naruto talking to kyuubi**_

**

* * *

******

Previously

"Hey, what you doing later, I need to talk to you about something" iruka looked worried, naruto never needed to talk to him, he would usually just ask him a random question, which would help him sort out his troubles, sasuke on the other hand was now glaring at the blonde 'five minutes ago you wanted to keep it a secret, now you want to tell him'

"Don't worry" The blonde had obviously noticed his former teacher's worry "it's not bad, in fact its fantastic news, its just going to be hard to tell you" the raven's glare turned into a smile 'it's fantastic' he couldn't help but show how happy he was to hear naruto say that

"Yeah, okay then. Come to mine for about 6pm and we can have something to eat while you tell me" the blonde grinned, this was going to be hard, but it wasn't going to be a disaster ...

**... Hopefully**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 – good news?

"You sure about this naruto?" the blonde was running around his room trying to find something to wear

"Its needs to say im proud, but at the same time say that I care about your opinion" sasuke sighed, this was going to be a disaster, naruto was stressing too much

"NARUTO!?" the blonde stopped and looked at sasuke softly

"Of course I do, I need to tell him, better sooner than later" giving the raven a fox-grin he returned to running around like a headless chicken

"Naruto, Calm.down.it's.only.iruka"

"Yes I no but im scared, what if he hates me for it, what if he doesn't speak to me" sasuke sighed and pulled naruto into a tight loving hug and kissed his nose "Come with me sasuke, you can hold my hand while I tell them" sasuke's eyes widened

"What? No, that's stupid, you wouldn't need to tell him anything he would figure it out just by looked at us"

"Oh come on sasuke" naruto turned on the puppy-dog eyes "Pleeaaassseee" he kept up the eye's hoping **his **raven would say yes and hold his hand while he told iruka, just so that he wasn't alone, so he could feel someone there, backing him up, looking after him, someone to hug him if it goes bad, to wipe away his tears if he is rejected, just someone, just **his** sasuke

"Fine" sasuke sighed, he couldn't refuse **the **eyes "But im only holding your hand under the table or not at all" naruto grinned the evening had just gotta that much easier

"Great now what should I wear?" the raven responded by giving naruto a slap

"Dobe"

* * *

nock, nock, nock

"Oh that will be naruto" iruka practically ran to the door, he had been driving kakashi mad all day with his constant worrying, kakashi just answered everyone of his questions with 'don't worry it won't be bad news'

"Hey iruka sensei, I brought sasuke, you don't mind do you?" iruka simply shook his head and moved to the side, inviting them in

"Does sasuke know what you want to talk about then?"

"Yeah, he is here for … Erm" naruto thought for a moment, trying to think of the right way to put it "Moral support"

"Oh okay, well it's a good job I made extra isn't it" the blonde grinned, he loved iruka's cooking, ever since he made him ramen when naruto had been kept behind in class for messing around

"Well shall we go eat, im starving, he hasn't let me eat all day" the blonde looked behind iruka to find where the question had come from, only to see kakashi

"Moral support?" iruka nodded, going slightly red

"So, what's up with you sasuke, giving naruto moral support, that's not like you" a stuffed iruka asked as he pushed his plate away

"Hn …" was all he got in reply 'how can my ice-king be any good for moral support'

"I kinda made him come iruka-sensei … this does involve him so its only right" iruka's eyes widened _'oh god he is gonna tell me he is moving to sound, and kakashi told me not to worry, it won't be bad news will it kakashi, will it? DON'T DO IT NARUTO, DON'T DO IT'_ while iruka was mentally screaming at naruto not to leave, the blonde was trying to think of the best way to tell him

"Well … Erm … what I wanted to tell you was that … Erm well … its hard to find the right words … its just that well … Erm" a blushing naruto received a kick and death glare from sasuke

"For god's sake dobe, stop stuttering and just tell him" the raven grabbed naruto's hand under the table, entwining their fingers, giving naruto some confidence, the blonde squeezed back and smiled warmly at his lover 'this shouldn't be as hard as I am making it out to be'

"okay, okay im telling him its just hard that's all and I don't want to say it the wrong way as to shock him I mean it is gonna be a shock but I don't want to make him scream and fall of his chair, cos even though that would be really funny its not the best way to tell him now …"

"Me and naruto are a couple, like you and kakashi are a couple" the room went deadly silent, naruto glared at sasuke 'how could he just blurt it out like that' after a good five minutes of silence sasuke sighed

"Looked if you don't like it then just say, then I can take naruto home" iruka shook his head, he obviously was lost for words, this was the last thing he expected to hear

"N…no, don't go … Erm … im just Erm … a little shocked" naruto smiled, so far he hadn't been rejected, it was a good start

"Look we should go, let it sink in, I will come see you tomorrow, bye iruka-sensei, kakashi-sensei" iruka gave a limp wave and kakashi nodded before going to tend to his shell shocked lover

* * *

"But you just blurted it out, I wanted to tell him you bastard" naruto slammed sasuke's door behind them, they had just gotten back to sasuke's house and had argued all the way home

"Oh stop complaining, they know now don't they" the blonde slammed himself on the sofa and sulked

"Oh come on, don't be so silly" naruto just ignored him

"Naruto, don't block me out"

"…"

" NARUTO"

"…"

"OI dobe"

"…"

"Fine looks like you won't be getting anything tonight" the raven had a playful smirk on his face, he new had gotta the blonde attention, he just needed to push more

"It looks like I will have to go to bed alone tonight, not hot lover to sleep with, cos he will be sulking on the sofa" sasuke wiggled his ass as he walked down the hall to his bed room

**Lemon alert … lemon alert … lemon alert … lemon alert … lemon alert**

"And I was gonna be uke tonight" that had done the trick, the blonde was now stood right behind the raven, his head buried in his hair

"So I got your attention did I?"

"Im still in a mood with you" the raven smirked

"Angry sex? That sounds perfhmmf" before the raven could finish naruto had his lips on the raven, quickly sliding his tongue into the unsuspecting uchiha's mouth, the raven moaned as he felt naruto roam around, trying to taste every part of him like he wasn't going to taste him ever again

After thoroughly tasting **his **ravenhe pulled away, moving down his jaw, landing small kisses as he went, sucking and licking slightly as he reach his neck

"This is going to be the best you have had" sasuke shivered as naruto whispered in his ear, not moving and letting sasuke hear his labored breathing on his ear, making the hair on the back of his neck raise and his member harden even more

"Bedroom … now" the raven began the head for the bedroom, but was stopped by naruto slamming his arm on the wall right by his head

"No here" naruto's voice was husky, it was nothing like sasuke had heard before, he was regretting wanting angry sex

"but hmmmf" naruto attacked his lips, before pulling away and heading for his neck again, nipping and sucking, leaving his mark everywhere on the raven

"Right here, right now" naruto whispered in the ravens ear, before moving back down to his neck, kissing down his collar bone while he pulled the ravens pants and boxers down to reveal his throbbing cock, naruto smirked in his kisses, he was now attempting to pull the uchiha's shirt off, but instead ripped it open when the damn thing wouldn't move

"Naruto that was my favrio… ahh" naruto stroked the underside of the raven's member, making him forget about the ruined shirt, the blonde kept kissing down the raven's chest, only stopping to make his mark, all the while he was gentle stroking sasuke's cock

"Ahh, naruto stop teasing" naruto just chuckled and carried on kissing down the raven's chest. Stopping at his belly button and swirling his tongue around, occasionally dipping in, copying what the uchiha did their first time

"NAR …AHHH" the blonde quickly took sasuke in his mouth, not moving his head, just licking at it as if it was a ice-lolly, looking up he could see sasuke's half lidded, lust filled eyes, that was all naruto needed to want more, he needed to get inside sasuke now or he would lose it

"Oh my god …. Ahh naruto … Oohh yes" naruto bobbed his head, slowly at first, but speeding up when he heard his lover's cried of pleasure, taking as much of the raven as he could each time he went back down, he could feel that sasuke was close to release and slowed down slightly, letting the raven feel the pleasure that he was getting a little longer before he released his seed in the blonde mouth, who swallowed very quickly before standing straight up and kissing the raven, letting him taste himself

"Suck" pulling away the blonde gave sasuke two fingers, as ordered the raven sucked on the fingers until naruto was satisfied

"Aren't we going to go to the bedroom?" sasuke looked at his bedroom longingly

"In a bit, I want to do it out here first" before raven could argue, naruto shoved a finger inside him, searching for that spot that sasuke found in him, getting frustrated he put another finger in and began stretching the raven, kissing him as he did, trying to cause as little pain as possible

"Where the fuck is it" sasuke could see the concentration on the blonde's face and giggled

"You will find it if you don't sear… ahh god" sasuke put his head back and closed his eyes, moaning as naruto tickled the spot

"I take it I found it" the blonde smirked before he licked, yes licked sasuke's neck

"You reading" the raven nodded, he had never been more ready, he needed to have that rush of pleasure again

"Just…just do it …ahh yes" the raven put his head back again, waiting for naruto to start moving, but he was going slow, stopping after every movement, trying desperately not to hurt him, but sasuke was getting inpatient and pushed himself on naruto, hitting that spot, sending pleasure coursing through his body, making his legs go limp, which he resolved by wrapping he legs around naruto's waist '_well this is a new position'_

"Oh god sasuke" the blonde thrust into sasuke more, this position let him go deeper into the raven, making the whole experience even better, the thrust were becoming more violent each time, making the pleasure unbearable for both of them

"I…im…gonna ahh… cum" the blonde could feel himself nearing his climax, his hair stood on end as the pleasure reached every nerve in his body

"M...me too" the blonde grabbed sasuke's member, which was now hard again and began pumping him in time with his thrusts making the raven moan a lot more, digging his nails in the blonde back and gripping his hair as he reached his climax

"Oh god naruto … ahh" "Oohh yes sasuke … ahh" both came at the same time, panting like animals, as naruto walked them to the bedroom and laid sasuke on the bed pulling himself out

"That really was the best I have had" the raven laid on the bed, totally exhausted

"I told you" the blonde smirked, that was going to be hard to beat, laying on the bed with his lover he pulled him close and wrapped his arm around his waist, kissing his neck lightly while sasuke traced small circles on the blonde back

"I love you" the raven closed his eyes

"Yeah" the blonde scowled, but shrugged it off, he was probably too tired to even speak

* * *

Please review … (: me likes reviews

And I would like to say thanks to all who have reviewed so far (:

**zero434 – **hope you like the lemon … I tried Hahaha

**CrazyCartSalad- **thanks for your review and yes I do love it when people review, it helps me to write the next chapter … I will try and put sai in, in the next chapter (: it's a shame about you forgetting your password, I bet you could have kicked yourself Haha

**Inu-bitch- **again I hoped you liked the lemon thanks for your reviews (:

So yes pleasseeee review, it really helps me to write my chapters and if you want me to put any pairings in or certain characters than please just ask and I will try my best (: and if you have idea's for my next chapter than please just tell me and I will mention that its your idea in the chapter (:


	6. Memories

**Ishin denshin**

**'Reading each others heart'/ 'understanding each other without saying a word'**

**Disclaimer:** sadly I don't own naruto or any other characters from naruto :'( they belong to Masashi Kishimoto cos he is just a genius

**Pairings:** sasunaru/narusasu ... maybe more further into the story D

**Helpful stuff:** _italics is thinking_, **bold is kyuubi**, _**bold italics is naruto talking to kyuubi**_

_**I am so sorry about updating this, I've been well bogged down with coursework and stuff, so yeah sorry don't be too mad**_

**

* * *

**

Previously

"That really was the best I have had" the raven laid on the bed, totally exhausted

"I told you" the blonde smirked _that's going to be hard to_ _beat_

Laying on the bed with his lover he pulled him close and wrapped his arm around his waist, kissing his neck lightly while sasuke traced small circles on the blonde's back

"I love you" The blonde waited, but the raven simply closed his eyes

"Yeah" he said before he turned his back to the blonde, he scowled but shrugged it off, he was probably too tired to even speak

**Chapter 6 – Memories**

Waking up with the sun blinding him, naruto rolled out of the bed. He didn't think to feel for sasuke, he never slept in this late; _he is probably making breakfast_, and as naruto thought sasuke was making breakfast in the kitchen, but something was weird, he was dressed like the blonde had never seen before, wearing a beautiful white kimono with the uchiha crest on it, it was tied with a gold belt and the ravens Katana was on his back, he looked absolutely stunning

"Why are you wearing that?" the raven turned round looking away from his cooking, obviously startled, not expecting to see his lover up so early

"I have to go on a mission; this is what I like to wear"

"A mission, what mission, when? Where? For how long? Will it be dange…"

"Shut up dobe, it just a simple mission, I will be back in three days"

"Oh okay good"

"Tsunade wants to see you" the blonde looked at sasuke as if he had just said that he wanted to by a clown and keep it as a pet (O.o don't ask where that came from)

"Huh?"

"..you" that time it sank in and naruto nodded and ran towards the bedroom, slipping on the floor as he went. The raven shook his head and placed his freshly prepared food on the table. As he waited for his lover to come back, he thought about whether he should actually tell naruto about his mission _it is very dangerous after all, he should know, there is a chance I won't come back thinking about who am gonna be fighting, the akatsuki, diedara and his partner, in the cloud village, It would have to me who was chosen to go and … well … dispose of him, fuck sake, if naruto found out he would surly freak out and force sasuke to stay no I will instead let him enjoy what Tsunade had for him … I wish I could just stay here, cuddle up the that idiot and sleep _sasuke sighed

"Hello earth to sasuke … hellooooo" the blonde was waving his had in front of the ravens face with no reaction, so he blurted out "Sasuke im pregnant"

"WHAT !!"

"Hahaha that worked" the blonde had a huge grin on his face, proud of his ability to shock sasuke.

"Dobe … eat your food, then go see Tsunade, I won't be here when you get back" the blonde stopped eating, a hint of sadness in his eyes

"What, you're leaving without letting me wave you off" the raven sighed, got up from his chair, put his plate in the sink and walked towards the chair naruto was sat in

"I don't want you to wave me off, if you do I won't want to leave" he sat on the blonde's knee and kissed his nose "your puppy dog eyes would stop me from leaving … and I need to do this mission, so just go see Tsunade I will be back before you know it"

"Okay, when are you leaving … do we have time to … well you know" the blonde winked and squeezed sasuke's butt before nuzzling his neck

"NO! Maybe when I get back" the raven smirked as he jumped off naruto's knee and rocked his hips as he took his use plate to the sink, sensing the drool now escaping from the blonde mouth

* * *

There was the usual smell of alcohol as naruto entered tsunade's office; she was sat at her desk, looking rather hung-over

"What do you want Tsunade?" The large breasted woman looked up from her paperwork, her eyes blood shot and her hair greasy, the tell tale signs of hangover "Haaa! Was it a long night granny?"

"Sit down naruto, I have good news and don't have an attitude with me or I'll wack you one" she pointed at the chair in front of her desk, gesturing for naruto to sit in it

"Okay, okay. Just get this over with im losing precious training time"

"Fine I will be quick, im assigning you a new gennin team, they will be waiting for you at your old training grounds in half an hour" the blonde's eyes widened

"Wow, what do you mean it, im a sensei?" the woman sighed and got up from her chair, circling the desk

"Yes naruto" she said as she sat in front of naruto on her desk "you need to train them well, I have give …"

"So im going to be like a kakashi-sensei, but better cos I won't be late"

"Yes naruto, but list…" the blonde's eyes were wide and shiny, he looked like a child with a new toy

"Oh cool, I will be the best sensei EVER"

"Yes naruto, NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME SPEAK" the blonde flinched when she shout, expecting to be wacked by her abnormally strong fists, but luckily they never came

"Sorry"

"Right I have given you the training area you had with kakashi because you know this place well so it should be easy for you to train them there, you can train them in your own way, but you need to teach them chakra control, how to get out of genjutsu's etc. and most importantly team work, its going to be hard, you want the responsibility?" the blonde got up and gave Tsunade the thumbs up

"I do, and I promise to train them great, they will be so strong and cool and ace and fantastic and they will all be super hot ninja's"

"NARUTO"

"HEH sorry, getting a little carried away … can I go and get them now"

"Yes, leave before I hit you" she watched as he ran out of the room 'when will you grow up naruto' she sighed before turning round and picking up the bottle of sake

* * *

Naruto was talking to himself as he walked towards his old training area, memories of the old time coming back to him as he planned out the next 10 years of his life with his new team

"I bet there all really cool, and are really strong with fantastic powers" he couldn't get the grin off his face

"I can't wait till I tell sasuke" he whispered to himself just as he was about to enter the training ground

Turning the corner he saw three children stood in the middle of the field 'that must be them'

"Hey, are you team 4"

The three children looked over the where naruto was running, before turning round and whispering to each other

"Oh god, he's blonde, he looks like a right idiot, Why did we have to get the nerdy one, I wanted the bug guy, he looked cool" a young boy with short dark brown shoulder length spiky hair moaned

"Yeah I no, instead we get that stupid blonde guy" said a blonde boy, his hair slightly longer and tied up at his neck

"Yes the bug guy was cool" a young girl exclaimed, she had long red hair which reached the floor, it was plaited loosely and tickled her claves as she moved

Naruto finally reached them, but decided he needed to rest before they started; claiming that he was old and his legs needed continuous rest

"Right, let's get to it, im your sensei, naruto" the blonde flashed them his best grin and put his thumbs up

"Hi, im Ren and im the best ninja here" step forward and shouted before he was asked

"Hn whatever"

"Hi im Kisa, his name is kazuki, nice to meet you naruto sensei"

"Okay, nice to meet you all" the blonde smiled, he could see some of his team in these children 'hopefully their time together won't go as bad as ours did Haha' "Before we start training I need you to tell me a little about yourself, what you like, don't like, future prospects"

"Okay, me first" shouted the blonde boy "I, Ren, love sushi, I hate people being mean and I want to be a super cool ninja" the boy shouted standing up on his feet and looking to the sky with his hand on his heart as if he was reciting a national anthem

"O….k, Erm you next Kisa?"

"Yes, okay. Well I like Kazuki, I hate people who just act like idiots" at the remark she glared at Ren "And I don't know what I want in the future"

"That's nice Kisa, well what about you Kazuki?"

"I don't like much, I hate a lot and I want to be the hokage" the you boy didn't raise his head 'he reminds me too much of sasuke, it's creepy'

"Okay, well enough of this, I want you here tomorrow at 4am, don't eat breakfast, or you will be sick tomorrow"

"WHAT 4AM … ARE YOU MAD" Ren stood and pointed at his new sensei, obviously disgusted at this early time "I don't think I have ever even seen 4am"

"Well you're going to have to get used to it, training will start at different times every morning, see you tomorrow" naruto waved bye to his team and proofed away 'I hope kakashi doesn't mind me using his test heh'

* * *

Back at the uchiha mansion the blonde was bored, he had rummaged through every draw cupboard and hole in the house and found nothing of interest, he was no stood in front of a door the sasuke had forbidden him from entering EVER

"It can't be that bad, it's not like he doesn't know all my embarrassing secrets" with that he reached for the handle and slowly slid the door open, before stopping

"But he trusted me not to look, maybe this means a lot to him" the blonde stood there for a second before deciding that 'it can't be that bad so I will just go in have a nosey then leave with him even noticing and never mention it again' but just as he was about to slid the door open, the was a knock at the door, which he was relieved for, he didn't actually want to look in the room

"AM COMING, WAIT A MINUTE" naruto shouted as he walked through the house to the front door "Yes … oh shikamaru, what are you doing here?"

Shikamaru looked bored, as usual and simply looked at naruto with his usual bored look

"Sakura wants you, she sent me to come get you" he said before turning round and heading for the town

"Oh okay, give me a sec" he ran inside and grabbed a jacket before picking up his key and leaving the house, locking the door behind him "Do you know what she wants me for?"

"No she just said she needed to see you urgently, so I came and got you" the boy said as he walked with his hands in his pockets

"Oh okay, lets hurry then"

I hope it was okay … sorry again about the update being so long heh, it won't happen again hopefully (: love you all, also review (:


	7. Hope

**Ishin denshin**

**'Reading each others heart'/ 'understanding each other without saying a word'**

**Disclaimer:** sadly I don't own naruto or any other characters from naruto :'( they belong to Masashi Kishimoto cos he is just a genius

**Pairings:** sasunaru/narusasu ... maybe more further into the story D

**Helpful stuff:** _italics is thinking_, **bold is kyuubi**, _**bold italics is naruto talking to kyuubi**_

_**I am so sorry about updating this, I've been well bogged down with coursework and stuff, so yeah sorry don't be too mad**_

**Previously**

Shikamaru looked bored, as usual and simply looked at naruto with his usual bored look

"Sakura wants you, she sent me to come get you" he said before turning round and heading for the town

"Oh okay, give me a sec" he ran inside and grabbed a jacket before picking up his key and leaving the house, locking the door behind him "Do you know what she wants me for?"

"No she just said she needed to see you urgently, so I came and got you" the boy said as he walked with his hands in his pockets

"Oh okay, lets hurry then"

**Chapter 7 **

**Hope**

Running towards sakura's house, naruto was thinking of nothing other than ramen _'god im so hungry it's wrong'_ his stomach growled at him causing him to stop dead in the street

"Hey shikamaru?" he stopped and looked at naruto "Do you think I got time to stop and have a few bowls of ramen?" shikamaru simply stared at the boy with a 'your kidding right, this is sakura we are talking about' look on his face "Okay, okay I was only asking" the blonde said raising his hands in defeat

They continued running towards sakura's house, it was clean across the village from sasuke's, so it took them about 10 minutes at a fast run

Panting and wheezing naruto jogged the street the pink lived on, not wanting to show sakura how out of shape he had gotten since the lack of missions he had been getting, he tried to get his breath back before reaching her door

"You're here, thank god" the pink shouted while opening her door, which she was doing even before the boys, had got there

"What's the matter sakura?" the blonde seemed disinterested, his mind too busy about the ramen he is going to have before he gets home _she's probably had a bad moment with her nails and need our help to file them for her … women_

"Its sasuke, we got word not long ago about him" the blonde looked at sakura, his eyes widened with worry

"What's happened, he said it was just a simple mission"

"WHAT!! Why'd he say that, he's gone up against akatsuki naruto" pink blurted out, half angry at sasuke for keeping this from the blonde and half worried for her friends safety

"Oh My God, what's happened? Sakura, tell me he's okay, PLEASE!" The blonde pleaded with the girl, tears welling up in his eyes

"I don't know naruto, all I know is the there was a messenger bird received not long ago, the fastest we have, saying the sasuke had been badly injured and the needed to bring him straight back to the hospital" sakura was close to tears by this point too, the love for sasuke that naruto showed was crippling her _I never thought it was real, just a stupid fling they needed get out of their systems, never in a millions years did I think this was love, but looking at him now, god, I could never have loved sasuke like that _the warm tears were filling in the corners of her eyes but she fought to keep them back, for naruto's sake

"Its going to be okay naruto, I promise you. He will be back tomorrow lunch and sent straight to the hospital, I have requested to stay with him throughout his time there so I can keep you updated on the medical stuff"

"…"

"Naruto?"

"…"

"NARUTO! Look at me"

"What? sorry sakura, I was thinking" the blonde looked up, he face was blank and his eyes looked tortured

"It's going to be okay naruto I promise you, you can stay here tonight if you don't want to be alone" pink grabbed the boys shoulder and squeezed

"Its okay, I like it there … it has his smell"

"Okay" naruto gave her a lazy smile, a fake lazy smile, which sakura read instantly and pulled him into a hug

"It's okay, it's all going to be okay" she whispered into his ear as he silently cried on her shoulder

A few minute's of crying and the blonde pulled away, his eyes puffy and red, but still with that blank face

"Thanks sakura … what time will be arriving about? I will meet them at the gate"

"Well they said 24 hours on the note, which was sent about 5 hours ago so I would say about 10 AM, but the just guessing"

"Okay well I will go to the gate at 8am just in case, bye sakura, and … thanks" the blonde gave her the empty smile again before strolling away towards the mansion

Naruto woke at 3am, ready for his team, he would stay with them till eight them go to the gates to wait for sasuke.

"Where are my shuriken?" the blonde seemed to be in a daze as he walked round the mansion searching for his things _sasuke's just injured, its nothing major, so why are you been all depressed about it, god you're an idiot _he was walking round without really watching what he was doing, twice he had fallen over sasuke's red sandals as he walked through the front door the collect the morning milk and a second time when he remember he had forgotten the paper

"Oh god, it's nearly 20 past, they're going to kill me" the blonde said as he ran out of the front door, again tripping over the sandals

"Were is the stupid blonde idiot, god why did we have to get him" Kazuki groaned as he watched Ren attempt to nock down a tree with his foot

"Well im not bothered who we got; I just hate getting up at this time" the young blonde shouted while still attempting to nock down the tree

"He's an idiot" the brunette groaned again, turning away from the young blonde

"Who Sensei or Ren" kisa had now decided she would enter the conversation

"Both"

"HEY, I am not an idiot" the blonde shouted from the tree

"What are you doing right now?" the brunette asked

"Im trying to nock down this tree" Ren announced, proud of his actions

"Why?" Kazuki now turned towards Ren

"Cos I can" he still had the proud face

"Well isn't that a waste of energy, you haven't had breakfast, and we don't know what naruto sensei has for us" the brunette smirked, sensing the boy had realized his mistake

"…"

"Idiot"

"Shut up" the blonde scowled at his team mate

"Morning team" naruto said as he poofed into the field "Sorry im late, I lost track of time heh"

"Its okay, you came just at the right time Sensei, Ren was about to attack Kazuki" the red said, wearily watching the two boys

"Oh okay good, well listen. The next couple of hours are going to bed hard, this is a test, you fail and you will go back the academy, you pass and you will become gennin, under my training" _Im saying this way better than kakashi did haa_

"Okay, well what's the test?" kisa asked, obviously intrigued by this

"The test is to get one of these bells off me, if you don't manage you will fail and be tied to a post while you watch me eat" naruto smirk, he new exactly what was coming next

"But I haven't had any breakfast, that's not fair, im gonna be starving"

"That's why he told us not to eat breakfast you idiot" the brunette said to Ren, giving him a glare as he said it

"Shut up" the young blonde shouted back, before sitting on the floor and pouting

"All of you shut up, the aim of this test is to get one of the bells before half past 7 this morning, so you have 3 hours. Good luck" the three gennin got into place in anticipation of what was coming next "Begin" all three gennin were gone

The next few hours when by extremely slowly for naruto, the gennin attacking one at a time, not getting the concept of the task one bit, all naruto wanted to do was go to the gate and wait for sasuke. But, amazingly, before time was up kisa attacked, obviously a decoy, which naruto saw through, but, stupidly, he didn't see the other two members of the team appearing behind him and taking the bells _so red sacrificed herself so the strongest of the team could get the bells, there good, better than we were_

"Well done, you passed"

"Am sorry kisa, maybe you can pass next time" the blonde said to his team mate, genuine guilt in his face

"What do you mean?" naruto was amused, it was a great trick

"Well she didn't get a bell so she is going back to the academy"

"Oh is she" a smirk appeared on the elder blonde's face, he could see the interest and confusion even in Kazuki's face

"Well that's what you said"

"No, what I said was you have to get the bells, did I say who ever didn't get the bells failed. This test was a test of team work, a ninja must be able to work with their team mate's no matter what the situation or the possible outcome, you showed me you understand that so you all pass and are officially team 4" The whole teams eye lit up, there eyes wide with shock and happiness

"Oh wow great, thanks naruto sensei" kisa was crying now _this must mean a lot to her_

"Right well I have to be somewhere, I shall come find you when we have a mission, but for now go home rest and have a holiday, but don't get used to it" with that naruto poofed away to the gate's

The blonde had been waiting at the gate for 2 hours before he saw people in the distance, three of them; one was on the back of another.

"Sasuke" the blonde whispered as he set of running towards them, sadness and determination in his eyes

"SASUKE" he shouted as he came closer, noticing that it is actually his sasuke, tears welled in his eyes and a lump appeared in his throat, stopping him for breathing right

"Naruto, he needs the hospital, quickly" the blonde nodded and took sasuke, carrying him bridal style towards the town and to the hospital. On his way he had time to look at the ravens wounds, what looked like an explosion had gone off in front of him, blowing a huge gash across his chest, there was a slash across his face from left eyebrow to the right corner of his lips, as well as the many more, less serious injuries.

"Please be okay sasuke … please"

He ran into the hospital crying, the tears freely running down his face as he frantically called for someone to save him

"please save my sasuke" he shouted before he collapsed to the floor, sasuke falling limply in his arms, the life seemed to have left the raven, only his heart beating, keeping his body alive, his skin had paled even more, his eyes had dark circles round them and his cheeks had receded, giving him the look of an anorexic

"Give him here naruto, we need to examine him" a familiar voice said from above naruto, it was sakura, her eyes full of hope, in turn giving naruto hope

"Please save him"


	8. love you'

**Ishin denshin**

**'Reading each others heart'/ 'understanding each other without saying a word'**

**Disclaimer:** sadly I don't own naruto or any other characters from naruto :'( they belong to Masashi Kishimoto cos he is just a genius

**Pairings:** sasunaru/narusasu ... maybe more further into the story D

**Helpful stuff:** _italics is thinking_, **bold is kyuubi**, _**bold italics is naruto talking to kyuubi**_

_**I had no inspiration at all when writing this so if it is crap I am sorry, I will do better in the next chapter promise (: also sorry its kinda short**_

**Previously**

"Naruto, he needs the hospital, quickly" the blonde nodded and took sasuke, carrying him bridal style towards the town and to the hospital. On his way he had time to look at the ravens wounds, what looked like an explosion had gone off in front of him, blowing a huge gash across his chest, there was a slash across his face from left eyebrow to the right corner of his lips, as well as the many more, less serious injuries.

"Please be okay sasuke … please"

He ran into the hospital crying, the tears freely running down his face as he frantically called for someone to save him

"please save my sasuke" he shouted before he collapsed to the floor, sasuke falling limply in his arms, the life seemed to have left the raven, only his heart beating, keeping his body alive, his skin had paled even more, his eyes had dark circles round them and his cheeks had receded, giving him the look of an anorexic

"Give him here naruto, we need to examine him" a familiar voice said from above naruto, it was sakura, her eyes full of hope, in turn giving naruto hope

"Please save him"

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 'love you'

Sasuke had been in surgery for 5 hours now; naruto loyally sat in the waiting area for him. He had been in tears most of the five hours, the times he hadn't cried he had sat, with a dazed expression on his face. Sakura assumed he was thinking about the times he had spent with sasuke, she didn't understand why though, she new sasuke was going to be alright _'this is sasuke uchiha, the last of the uchiha's he can't die, he's too strong, he has too much to live for, he just can't die'_

"Hey, naruto, you want a drink, or something to eat?" the pink got up from her chair and headed for the door out of the waiting room

"No thanks, sakura, im not hungry" he still had that dazed look on his face; she hated seeing him like this. Reluctantly she left, in need coffee to wake herself up or else she would be asleep within the hour. _Naruto will be okay on his own for a bit while I go check on sasuke, I can tell him how he is then, maybe cheer him up a little _she new she was lying to herself, the only way the blonde would cheer up is if sasuke merrily skipped out of surgery right now, she released a long deep sigh before reaching to the coffee machine and putting her money in

* * *

The blonde sat in his seat and watched sakura walked away, he was glad she was here with him, he didn't know what he would have done if he was alone _'he has to be okay, he just has to be. I can't lose him now'_ just as the blonde's eye began to refill with tears tsunade walked through the waiting room doors, naruto looked up at her, hope still presenting somewhere with the tears.

"Naruto, sasuke's out of surgery, he is stable but we put him in a coma, you can see him if you want" The blonde nodded, before rising from his seat and following tsunade to sasuke's room.

Shock hit naruto like a brick wall when he walked into that room, sasuke, his sasuke was hooked up to a heart monitor, the slow pulsating dot on the screen defying what the blonde saw, the raven was still as pale as before, his eyes still black and his cheeks still thin, he didn't look any better, he didn't look alive.

"Sasuke" the blonde whispered as he walked towards the bed, he sat down in the chair next to the raven and gripped his hand tightly.

"Im going to go tend to my other patients naruto, I will be back soon to check on him" the blonde simply nodded at tsunade, not raising his head in the slightest "Talk to him, he can hear you so it will sooth him" again the blonde just nodded and waited for the door shutting

"So I should talk to you then, what should I talk about?" naruto thought for a while, head cocked to the side, a finger placed lightly on his chin "Oh I know, I'll tell you about my team, granny gave me a team, but I suppose you know that heh, well they are team four, two boys and a girl, kazuki is just like you, a moody sod, and Ren, well I suppose he is a little slow, but he will get there, then there is kisa, or red as I like to call her, mainly because of her long red hair, she's going to be strong I can see it, I will have to introduce you to them all when you better, I be you would like that" the blonde cocked an eyebrow "Or maybe not heh"

* * *

Sasuke had been in the hospital for a week, naruto never left his side, no even to eat. Sakura had taken care of that, not that he wanted her to, but it kept her off his back, letting him stay alone with sasuke.

He had spent every night here, in the hope that sasuke would wake up, but so far nothing had happened, the raven had mumbled or shifted in his deep sleep, but nothing other than that. The colour had returned in his skin and the black around his eyes had faded, he looked a lot healthier than when the naruto first brought him to the hospital, he looked alive now.

"Naruto, would you like me to bring you some ramen?"

"Yeah if you want sakura, and a drink please" the blonde turned his head and smiled at his old team mate

"Okay, I will be back soon" she left, and again naruto was alone with sasuke like it had been most of this week

"So sasuke, we are all fine, tsunade keeps coming in and huffing over you, saying your being a lazy sod and sleeping too long, sakura, well I don't know about her, she seems to just go along, she doesn't really say much, just asks me if I want food, how are you?" the blonde waited for a reply, he had done this everyday since the raven had been in the here with no reply, again this time he expected no reply

"Im fine dobe, no will you shut up im trying to sleep"

"Okay, sorry sasuke, I will leave you now" it took a moment for the blonde to register what had just happened "SASUKE, you're awake"

"Yes, but if you keep shouting im gonna go back to sleep" the blonde grinned and rubbed the back of his head

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to be awake; I've asked you how you are loads this week"

"Yes I know I heard you, I got annoying after a while" the raven smirked

"Oh sorry sasuke, I didn't mean to I was jus…"

"Its okay dobe, I liked it, I new someone would be there when I woke up" the raven gave his lover a weak smile before closing his eyes "Now kiss me and let me sleep" naruto grinned as he leaned over and kissed the raven obediently

"Night sasuke, I'll be here when you wake up"

"Hn"

"Love you" there was a long silence, in which the blonde just stared at sasuke

"Love you too" the raven finally managed to say before drifting back off to sleep, making naruto's grin widen even more _Thank god your awake, I was getting worried for a bit there_

_Yeah sorry its crap, but don't worry I will sort myself out before I do my next chapter haha review please, cos you love me and my story (: give me suggestions if you want im happy to oblige xxx_


	9. message from the author :

Sorry to say this, but im shall not be updating for at least another week, I need to finish the dark tower books (: but I will be back to writing as soon as possible. Sorry to say this

If anyone has any idea's for the story in the future please tell me cos im running out of ideas haha

Also if you have any requests for characters, couples, small story lines etc please tell me and I will try my best to put them

I still gotta put sai in for CrazyCartSalad, and I will be doing that soon, got an idea for him (:

So yes am sorry, but don't stop reading the chapters will be back as soon as possible (:

Love ya all, amaya xxxx


	10. Home

**Ishin denshin**

**'Reading each others heart'/ 'understanding each other without saying a word'**

**Disclaimer:** sadly I don't own naruto or any other characters from naruto :'( they belong to Masashi Kishimoto cos he is just a genius

**Pairings:** sasunaru/narusasu ... maybe more further into the story D

**Helpful stuff:** _italics is thinking_, **bold is kyuubi**, _**bold italics is naruto talking to kyuubi**_

_**So, I have decided that what im going to do is give a little mention of characters that are requested, then if I have time I will write a oneshot for them … that sound good? So I thought about starting with iruka and kakashi, seen as I mentioned them being together age's ago :) but by the time anyone has read this is will probably be out so I dunno why im actually telling you this but oh well … enjoy the chapter (:**_

_**Thanks to the following for reviewing **__**Inu-kikki demonic, CrazyCartSalad, milkchocolatehot64, LittlePsychoBunnys … keep reading guys (:**_

**Previously**

"Im fine dobe, no will you shut up im trying to sleep"

"Okay, sorry sasuke, I will leave you now" it took a moment for the blonde to register what had just happened "SASUKE, you're awake"

"Yes, but if you keep shouting im gonna go back to sleep" the blonde grinned and rubbed the back of his head

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to be awake; I've asked you how you are loads this week"

"Yes I know I heard you, I got annoying after a while" the raven smirked

"Oh sorry sasuke, I didn't mean to I was jus…"

"Its okay dobe, I liked it, I new someone would be there when I woke up" the raven gave his lover a weak smile before closing his eyes "Now kiss me and let me sleep" naruto grinned as he leaned over and kissed the raven obediently

"Night sasuke, I'll be here when you wake up"

"Hn"

"Love you" there was a long silence, in which the blonde just stared at sasuke

"Love you too" the raven finally managed to say before drifting back off to sleep, making naruto's grin widen even more _Thank god your awake, I was getting worried for a bit there_

**Chapter 9- Home**

"That's it im going to the hokage and getting us a new sensei" kazuki shouted before starting towards the town

"Wait, just give him a bit longer, we don't know what's happened" kisa said, putting a hand on kazuki's shoulder to stop him

"Look red, we have gone a week now without hearing anything from naruto sensei, the least we should do is go check with the hokage, ok?" the brunette had a stern look on his face making kisa sigh _'he's right, we needed to know what's going on'_

"Fine kazuki, but promise me you won't go in demanding someone new, I like naruto sensei" red said folding her arms across her chest

"Fine, now come on" he turned a started towards town, but was stopped with kisa's arm landing on his shoulder again

"Wait a minute" she turned towards the trees at the edge of the training field where Ren was practicing shuriken throwing "Ren are you coming?"

"No, im going to practice some more here, I will come find you later" the blonde said before throwing a fresh set of shuriken at a tree

"Okay, NOW we can go" kisa said, she waved the boy off and headed into town with kazuki

"Naruto, stop fussing, im fine, I can walk, I can stand, I can see, I can swallow, I can breathe, I don't hurt anywhere and if anyone attacks I won't go after them myself I will let you" the blonde was currently walking by the side of sasuke, one hand on his shoulder one around his waist, they were headed back to the mansion from the hospital, under tsunade's strict orders that he go straight home, rest and do as little as possible for at least 3 days

"I know sasuke, im just worried" the blonde scratched the back of his head "I know, you want me to carry you, and then there is no way you can get hurt?"

"Unless you trip over a rock that is" the blonde grimaced before trying to think of other ways he could help sasuke more "look naruto, this is me we are talking about. Please just let me be, I will be fine, and if im not I promise you will be the first to know"

"Okay" the blonde grinned again before grabbing sasuke's hand, the raven stiffened slightly, still not comfortable with showing off the relationship in public, but soon relaxed when naruto started tracing small circles on sasuke's wrist with his thumb

"Like that?"

"Mhmm" the raven whispered into the blonde ear making him shiver

"Heh, iruka used to do it to me when I was like two and had run to his scared in the night" the blonde giggled at the memory, but sasuke only scowled

"Was it hard?" he turned to naruto

"What?" the blonde's face scrunched up, clearly confused

"Being alone, not having a family" the raven stared at the blonde's eyes

"Oh right heh, yeah kinda, but I got used to it" he gave sasuke a lazy smile, the raven simply sighed

"You shouldn't have had to" sasuke said, squeezing the blonde's hand

"Well I did have to, so let's not dwell on the past" the blonde turned and smiled "I have a family now anyway"

"Yeah" sasuke said smiling back

'_Heh, who would have thought sasuke, could be so … well slightly deep'_

"Hokage-sama" kazuki bowed and kisa followed "We have come to ask where our sensei is, we haven't seen him for a week and we are …"

"Yes, I understand" Tsunade said cutting into the boys sentence "I assume your sensei is naruto?" both gennin nodded "Okay, well his partner came back from a mission extremely injured, not far off death, so he has been with him in the hospital. I apologize for this, but he will be back with you tomorrow, I will make sure of it. In the mean time, if you want to pay your respects to your sensei and his partner, please do so, he lives at the mansion across town" Tsunade gestured towards the door, implying she wanted them to leave

"He lives at the old uchiha mansion" the brunette said to no one unparticular when they shut the hokage's door

"Yes what about it?" Kisa asked as they started walking

"Well, why would him and his partner live at the uchiha mansion with sasuke-sama, wouldn't they have there own home" the brunette said, cocking and eyebrow

"Yeah, I suppose, I never looked at it like that" kazuki nodded "Say kazuki, why do you and well most other people call me red?" kazuki looked towards her, seeing the seriousness of her question

"Well, I suppose it's because of your hair. I call it you because it suits you, plus I have heard that your chakra burns red when you're fighting" kazuki said, turning slightly pink which he easily covered by pretending his was hot and wafting his face

"Oh okay, yeah it does, bloodline limit thing, I'll explain it some time, anyways should we get Ren?"

"No let him train a bit, he needed to practice some more" kisa nodded then buried her hands deep into her cargo pants

"Right, hurry up I want to go home soon im starving. Let's go see naruto sensei then head home, yeah?" he looked at kisa

"Yeah okay" red replied, giving her team mate a lazy smile

"I do hope sasuke-sama like these flowers, it said in _**'dealing with friends and sicknesses'**_ that flowers are the best thing to send them, what you think shino?"

"Well I don't know, I don't care much for flowers myself, but we shall see" shino smiled, under his collar, at his lover

"Okay, lets hurry, I don't want to be there too long, I think maybe sasuke and naruto will want some time alone" shino nodded and grabbed sai's hand

"Yes" shino said before they left ino's flower shop and started for the mansion

Kisa and kazuki meanwhile stood at the mansion door, waiting for someone to answer, they had nock at least 3 time's but no one was answering, they had heard someone heading towards the door so waited

"Will they hurry up, im freezing" kisa said as she pulled her fingers into her sleeves

"Wait I think I hear…" the door opened, cutting kazuki off "Oh sasuke-sama, sorry to bother you, Erm we were wondering if naruto-sensei is there, we wanted to see him and his partner for a minute" _'who ever that is…'_

"Come in" the raven said, moving aside to let the two gennin in "Naruto's just in the kitchen, sit down I will go get him" sasuke limped slowly towards a room the two assumed was the kitchen, soon they could hear sounds, things being put down, feet running towards the door and then naruto

"RED, KAZUKI, its seems like months since I last saw you two" the blonde had a big grin on his face … as usual "how are you, and where's Ren?"

"He's out in the field training and we are fine" the brunette said, slightly uncomfortable at being in sasuke's home

"Erm … Naruto sensei, we came to visit your partner, we heard she had been injured while on a mission" kisa said, still trying to get warm

"Her" the blonde said before bursting out laughing, the two gennin just stood there and waited

"Naruto, it's not that funny, calm down" the raven said appearing back from the kitchen

"Well I suppose it isn't that funny for you … but I have to say looking at that ass, its no wonder they thought you were a girl … you're HOT" the blonde said in a put on seductive tone before once again burst into fits of laughter

"NARUTO" the raven wacked his lover over the head "Im sorry, im afraid your mistaken, naruto's partner is me, and im far from a woman" he turned and glared at naruto on his last word, just to emphasize his point

"Oh …" was all kazuki could say, kisa just stared

"I thought I told you guy's heh, sorry … im gay, and sasuke and me are a couple" the blonde rubbed the back of his head _'now I gotta tell Ren alone, he's gonna be well mad I told these with out him'_

_**So, I have decided that what im going to do is give a little mention of couples that are requested in the story, then if I have time I will write a oneshot for them … that sound good? So I thought about starting with iruka and kakashi, seen as I mentioned them being together age's ago :) but by the time anyone has read this is will probably be out so I dunno why im actually telling you this but oh well … enjoy the chapter (:**_

_**Thanks again to the following for reviewing **__**Inu-kikki demonic, CrazyCartSalad, milkchocolatehot64, LittlePsychoBunnys … keep reading guys (:**_

_**I will have more on shino and sai next chapter, but like it said up in there ^ I will be writing a one-shot on all the couple's in the story (: so there won't be much on them in this story …**_

_**Don't forget to be nice and review people … (:**_


	11. Ability

**Ishin denshin**

**'Reading each others heart'/ 'understanding each other without saying a word'**

**Disclaimer:** sadly I don't own naruto or any other characters from naruto :'( they belong to Masashi Kishimoto cos he is just a genius

**Pairings:** sasunaru/narusasu ... maybe more further into the story D

**Helpful stuff:** _italics is thinking_, **bold is kyuubi**, _**bold italics is naruto talking to kyuubi**_

**Previously**

"Erm … Naruto sensei, we came to visit your partner, we heard she had been injured while on a mission" kisa said, still trying to get warm

"Her" the blonde said before bursting out laughing, the two gennin just stood there and waited

"Naruto, it's not that funny, calm down" the raven said appearing back from the kitchen

"Well I suppose it isn't that funny for you … but I have to say looking at that ass, its no wonder they thought you were a girl … you're HOT" the blonde said in a put on seductive tone before once again burst into fits of laughter

"NARUTO" the raven wacked his lover over the head "Im sorry, im afraid your mistaken, naruto's partner is me, and im far from a woman" he turned and glared at naruto on his last word, just to emphasize his point

"Oh …" was all kazuki could say, kisa just stared

"I thought I told you guy's heh, sorry … im gay, and sasuke and me are a couple" the blonde rubbed the back of his head _'now I gotta tell Ren alone, he's gonna be well mad I told these with out him'_

**Chapter 10 **

"Right team, seen as I don't know what any of your capabilities are I want to see them, I am aware your all from clans, so all have a blood line limit of some sort" the blonde stopped, as if to be thinking of what he wanted to say "I am going to give you a shadow clone each and I want you to use all your strength to beat it" naruto told his team as he leant against a tree with the three sat on the ground in front of him

"Okay sensei" Ren stood up and started towards the centre of the field as he said this "im going first" the young blonde demanded

"Okay then, well go into the field, we will stand here and watch" the older blonde made some hand signs and shouted "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" and by his side appeared another blonde idiot, it started towards the centre of the field and stood in a fighting position in front of Ren "Okay Ren, as soon as you defeat this one I will make another, defeat that I will make another and so on until you get tired"

"Okay, but we will be here all day, I _never_ get tired" naruto grinned at the younger blonde's remark

"Okay Ren … BEGIN" the young blonde attacked straight away, no kunai in hand, or attack strategy _'maybe he is working out its capabilities'_

"Red, will you go get sasuke for me" the older boy asked as he watch Ren, hoping for him to do something unexpected

"Hai sensei" the girl said as she rose from her place on the ground and ran towards town before stopping at her sensei's voice

"Red, he will be at home, just walk in he won't mind" kisa nodded turned on her heel and headed straight towards the mansion

"He's not doing much of anything" kazuki said from his seat on the floor

"Yeah, I know, but let's just give him a chance; he might just be warming up" the brunette nodded and turned back to watch his team mate who was currently throwing punches at the clone

After a few minutes of attempting to punch the clone Ren stopped and just stood where he landed "You ready sensei" Ren shouted from his place, grinning like a Cheshire cat

"Yep, hurry up" the older blonde shouted back, eager to see the boy ability

"Okay" was all Ren shouted back before muttering some inaudible words, at which point the band holding his hair in place seemed to melt, black liquid spilled from the band and ran down the boys long blonde hair, his hair went just to the small of his back, soon his hair covered with black streaks, they ran from the bottom of his hair and climbed to his hair line, but didn't stop, they carried on, covering the boy's body in the mysterious black substance; the young blonde grimaced as the black streaks ran over his chest and down his legs, to the black was causing the pain, it seemed to be changing his skin, making it different, softer some how, like he was growing fur, but not quiet fur. Then Ren turned to them, smiled at them, showed them his eye's which were totally black, no pupil, no white, just black, both boys froze, the young blonde's eye were terrifying yet enchanting at the same time, they were mesmerized by them

"Wow" the brunette whispered under his breath as he watched the display in front of him

"I know" the older blonde agreed, he was know sat next the kazuki on the floor wide eyed, like a child watching a fire works display

"What do you reckon he is going to do" kazuki asked, turning to his sensei

"I don't know, bet it will be cool though" he answered not taking his eyes of Ren, who was now totally covered in black streaks and back in a fighting position

"Bring it" the younger blonde shouted at the clone "I dare ya"

"What's going on" a voice asked from behind naruto

"We are watching Ren, seeing what his abilities are; I thought you might be interested. Look he looks like giant bee" the older blonde giggled as he turned towards sasuke who was leaning against the tree naruto previously occupied looking totally uninterested as usual, kisa was now sat back next to kazuki

"Wow, he looks amazing" she whispered, and that was the last any of them said, they just stood/sat in silence watching the boy

'_I hope sensei thinks I look cool'_ Ren thought to himself, grinning "Hachi no jutsu" he cried

"Whoa, what happening" the girl said turning towards he sensei

"Just watch and we will find out" the raven said from behind her

From the black streaks the ran the length of his body long sharp spike's appeared, they seemed to shine in the sunlight, the spike's themselves were black, but the ends were a strange purple colour _'is that poison'_ the raven thought as he activated his sharingan to get a closer look, but before sasuke could decide what it was Ren was gone, in a flash of yellow, attacking the clone with the spike's on his arms, then the with the one's on his leg, it was long before the boy made a hit, at which point he stopped stood back and watched the clone, it had a small scratch on it cheek, nothing fatal, not even something to cry over, yet the clone went blue, started scratching at it neck before poofing out of existence. Naruto sat amazed, as he sent out another clone

Ren had gone through 15 clones in ten minute's and wasn't even restless "Okay Ren, I think we are done, come sit down … kazuki your up next" naruto said to the brunette beside him, who nodded and walked towards the centre of the field. Ren sat next to naruto, the black streaks still visible on his skin and hair, but the sharp spikes gone

"That was good Ren, I never thought you could do all that and not get tired" naruto said to the boy next to him, smiling brightly

"Thanks sensei, it's easy really, there are a lot of other things I can do, but they take too much time to prepare" he said looking slightly disappointed

"Its okay, we will work on that" he said still smiling "Now let's see what kazuki can do … BEGIN" he shouted at the brunette from his sitting position on the floor, the brunette nodded

'_Okay here goes' _"Washi no mai" the brunette shouted before closing his eyes and allowing his body to be partially covered in deep brown feathers, half of his face and most of his upper body was now more bird that human, the feather which now covered him blowing in the breeze, the young brunette smiled, it was a small smile but the on lookers could see the happiness in the smile, could see how comfortable he was in this half bird half human form, the ends of his fingers turn in to eagle like talons the colour or Ren's hair and huge dark brown wings unfold on his back, and stretch out to enormous length's, shaking off unwanted feathers in the process, the brunette turned and smiled at his sensei, giving the on lookers one last chance to see the happiness in his eyes

"Wow, you all have surprises, can't wait for your turn Red" the older blonde said turning to the girl, she politely smiled back and turned back to watch her team mate attack the clone, he jumped in the air and attacked the clone with his feet, the talons had grown long and deadly, straight away the clone disappeared, soon to be replaced by another

It took kazuki slightly longer, but defeated 15 clones, and was still not amazingly tired

"Well done kazuki, that was amazing" naruto said as the young boy sat on the ground

"Thanks sensei, I still can't use the wings though" he said gesturing towards the huge folded wings on his back

"Don't worry, we will take care of that … okay red, your up" he said turning towards the girl who had already gotten up and headed towards the centre of the field

"Okay sensei" she said smiling at him

"BEGIN" he shouted, smiling at her, she nodded

"Enshishi" kisa shouted, her eyes closed and hands in a praying form in front of her face, her skin faded to deep red, her eyes changed too, sasuke noticed them at once, shock setting in_ 'it's the sharingan, but different, what's going on'_

"Sasuke?" naruto asked turning towards the raven who had now walked closer the three sat on the floor "That's not the sharingan is it?"

"No but its not far off" he said as he looked at the girl, her pupils had thinned into the cat like slit and two stretched comma's appeared at either side, the whites of her eyes had gone the same deep red as her hair and skin, her lips were pale compared, the rosy pink of a young girls lips contrasted magnificently with the deep red of her skin, her eye lashes darkened and turned almost animal like, her hair added to this look, the long deep red hair had changed, it was now wild, sticking out in all directions, it was obvious that her chakra was the cause of this because they could see it, covering her body in the same deep red which was now the girl

"Taenu-honoh" the young girl spoke barely above a whisper, sasuke gasped (Yes gasped people, it's strange I know but it happens)

"That's the eternal flame jutsu" and as if on cue a giant ball of flame left the girls mouth, it was exactly flame's but not far off, the 'flames' we the same deep red of her skin, and seemed to melt all in its path, before reaching the clone, which like the other team member's disappeared at once. When naruto sent another clone, the raven threw a kunai into the path the previous jutsu had gone, testing to see what happened, and as he expected the kunai melted, before there eye's, just turned into a puddle of metal "a few people in our clan could do the eternal flame jutsu, but not as strong as this and it defiantly didn't reach that far, only got the just past their feet, never mind to reach an enemy at least 30 meter's away, and it was extremely hard for them, naruto this girl is VERY strong" sasuke said looking at the older blonde on the floor who was wide eyed with amazement "Can I participate in her training, I think it would help her if a flame user was her teacher" naruto nodded as he turned back to watch the girl destroy clone after clone in a matter of seconds


	12. AN Amaya xx

Sorry this chapter is taking so long, but im having trouble getting out what I want so you will just have to bear with me :) it will be out as soon as possible

While you're waiting for me you could think of pairings you may like or future stories you want :)

Also please review my oneshot :) I did it the other day, it is based on a VERY weird dream I have … I hope its okay but I need people to review it … so off you go … read my other story … tell me what you think :)

Amaya xx


	13. AN Amaya xx again lol

Okay look, I know I haven't updated in ages, but the problem is what ever I write is crap, im mean I know the story probably isn't that good so far, but compared to what I keep writing right now its Shakespeare lol

So I apologise for the wait, but the next chapter will be out soon … well as soon as my head gets in gear haha

Sorry :(

In the meantime why don't you go read my one shot, its called 'I know' I think is fairly good, but I need people to review it so I know for sure

Love all you who are still waiting for me and my stupid head haha

Amaya

xxxx


	14. Sunset

**Ishin denshin**

**'Reading each others heart'/ 'understanding each other without saying a word'**

**Disclaimer:** sadly I don't own naruto or any other characters from naruto :'( they belong to Masashi Kishimoto cos he is just a genius

**Pairings:** sasunaru/narusasu ... maybe more further into the story D

**Helpful stuff:** _italics is thinking_, **bold is kyuubi**, _**bold italics is naruto talking to kyuubi**_

**Previously**

"That's the eternal flame jutsu" and as if on cue a giant ball of flame left the girls mouth, it was exactly flame's but not far off, the 'flames' we the same deep red of her skin, and seemed to melt all in its path, before reaching the clone, which like the other team member's disappeared at once. When naruto sent another clone, the raven threw a kunai into the path the previous jutsu had gone, testing to see what happened, and as he expected the kunai melted, before there eye's, just turned into a puddle of metal "a few people in our clan could do the eternal flame jutsu, but not as strong as this and it defiantly didn't reach that far, only got the just past their feet, never mind to reach an enemy at least 30 meter's away, and it was extremely hard for them, naruto this girl is VERY strong" sasuke said looking at the older blonde on the floor who was wide eyed with amazement "Can I participate in her training, I think it would help her if a flame user was her teacher" naruto nodded as he turned back to watch the girl destroy clone after clone in a matter of seconds

**Chapter 11 - sunset**

"Look naruto, im not arguing with you about this. Im training her, she needs me to train her"

"Oh fine, but make sure she come's to my training too, she needs to learn to work with Ren and Kazuki"

"Okay" the raven said with a slight smirk on his face

"WHAT YOU LAUGHING AT?"

"Nothing, you just look cute when your annoyed at me" sasuke admitted still with that smirk on his face

"Shut up"

"Dobe" the raven retorted

"Teme"

"Love you"

"Love you too" the blonde answered as he snuggled closer to sasuke.

They had been sat on the rock all day just talking about things, the argument over who trains kisa only started about ten minutes ago and in that time the sun had managed to burn the sky a beautiful deep red and yellow, the clouds equally as red as the sky they were in.

"Isn't it lovely?" naruto asked as he wrapped an arm around sasuke's waist and leaned on his shoulder

"Hm" the raven answered as he gently leaned his head atop naruto's "naruto, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, course. What's up?" naruto asked as he raised his head to look in his lovers dark eyes

"Nothings up, I just have a question"

"Okay, go on then"

For a while the raven didn't say anything, just stared at the sky, taking in its beauty

_Better now than never_

As he still stared at the sky the raven reached into a hidden pocket, feeling the perfect shape of it, how soft if felt as he ran is finger along it, imagining how it would shine if he held it up to the sun

Well here goes

"Naruto"

"Yes sasuke?"

"You know I love you don't you"

"Of course I do" the blonde said tilting his head to the side

"Well, I do. In case you're not sure, I do. So much, I don't know what I would do without you, you have given my life meaning, at risk of sounding like a soppy idiot, your brighten up my heart and make me want to do the stupidest things just so I can see you goofy smile, you make me want to spend all my money on ramen just so I know you will be happy, you make me want to sit in front of a sunset with you and never leave. Im trying but I can't put how much you mean to me into words, so im just gonna go ahead and do the most outrageous thing I can think of" sasuke was looking into naruto's bright blue eyes, which were not filled with tears ready to fall, as he kept naruto's eyes on his, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the only thing he had left of his mothers, held it up to the sun, what as it shined with the red of the sky before saying three simple words to his lover that will change his life forever "Naruto, marry me?"

Okays sorry it so short, but I had to write something. It was bugging me that I was leaving you lot hanging lol

I know it's not amazing but it's the best I can do and I was in a soppy mood while I wrote it :)

Hope you don't feel the need to come and attack me with a fish for my bad English lol

Sorry it took so long too …

Review please :)


	15. Three's a crowd

**Ishin denshin**

**'Reading each others heart'/ 'understanding each other without saying a word'**

**Disclaimer:** sadly I don't own naruto or any other characters from naruto :'( they belong to Masashi Kishimoto cos he is just a genius

**Pairings:** sasunaru/narusasu ... maybe more further into the story D

**Helpful stuff:** _italics is thinking_, **bold is kyuubi**, _**bold italics is naruto talking to kyuubi**_

**Previously**

"You know I love you don't you"

"Of course I do" the blonde said tilting his head to the side

"Well, I do. In case you're not sure, I do. So much, I don't know what I would do without you, you have given my life meaning, at risk of sounding like a soppy idiot, your brighten up my heart and make me want to do the stupidest things just so I can see you goofy smile, you make me want to spend all my money on ramen just so I know you will be happy, you make me want to sit in front of a sunset with you and never leave. Im trying but I can't put how much you mean to me into words, so im just gonna go ahead and do the most outrageous thing I can think of" sasuke was looking into naruto's bright blue eyes, which were not filled with tears ready to fall, as he kept naruto's eyes on his, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the only thing he had left of his mothers, held it up to the sun, what as it shined with the red of the sky before saying three simple words to his lover that will change his life forever "Naruto, marry me?"

**Chapter 12**

Naruto simply stared at sasuke, the emotion left his face as soon as sasuke spoke those last words. Naruto Uzumaki was actually speechless.

'Naruto, are you okay? You've gone a bit white' Sasuke was concerned and naturally hurt that his question should bring on this sort of reaction _I was expecting tears of joy, or screams of happiness, not to send my boyfriend catatonic, maybe it was too early_ But just as sasuke was about to take back his question a tear slowly slide down naruto's cheek and life returned to his eyes.

'Naruto?'

'Yes'

'Are you okay?'

'Yes!'

'Thank god'

'YES'

'What?'

'YES!!'

'What you saying yes for, you're worrying me, is something wrong?'

'Im saying yes to your question, dobe'

'Wha...' sasuke was cut off mid question with his lover's lips over his, moulding perfectly to his mouth as always. _We are made for each other naruto _

'Love you, teme' the blonde said after pulling away

'Ha, love you too, dobe' sasuke retorted with his usual sly smirk on his face.

'Is that my ring?' naruto was looking at the shining object in sasuke's hand

'Yeah, it was my mums; it's the only thing I have left of hers'

'Put it on then, I will look after it don't worry' naruto answered with his usual cheesy goofy grin.

'Okay, but im doing it properly, you know, down on one knee'

'Ha, what ever you wish sasuke'

Sasuke jumped down from the rock, landing smoothly on his feet and turning round to lift naruto down 'okay, stand there and look confused, like you don't know im going to ask you this'

'I'll try'

With that sasuke slowly went down onto one knee and looked up at the blonde with his smoky black eyes and repeated the question he asked earlier

'Naruto, marry me?'

'Yes' sasuke smiled at the blonde, before reaching out and sliding the ring onto his finger 'Wow, it actually fi-' the blonde was cut off by kyuubi bellowing deep inside his head

'NARUTO! Whats up, wake up'

'Wake up? I am awake, teme'

'**Not to him you aren't'**

'_**What, kyuubi? What did you do?'**_

'**I need to speak with you alone' **

'_**Okay fine, get on with it then'**_

'**Look naruto, you can't marry him'**

'_**WHAT! Who are you to tell me that?'**_

'**I am the nine tails, and I am sealed in you, so I do have a say in this sort of thing'**

'_**No you don't, this is my life, not yours. You're just a complication'**_

'**Okay, think what you want naruto, but I need to tell you something'**

'_**What, im not allowed to eat ramen now either'**_

'**No, don't be silly. I was going to tell you that you can marry sasuke, but you need to do something first'**

'_**And what would happen if I just went ahead and married him no matter what you said?'**_

'**Well you would end up killing him, or breaking his heart. It's usually something that you think of as the worst way you could hurt him' **

'_**Oh well that's just peachy, so what do I need to do'**_

'**You need to have a child'**

'_**What? That stupid, sakura would never agree, and I wouldn't want to anyway'**_

'**No, I don't mean you have to father a child I mean you have to **_**have**_** a child … with sasuke' **

'_**Haha, funny joke, come on kyuubi, just tell me what I have to do' **_

'**Im not joking, you need to have a child, it simple I will sort out how it will go about chemically once I have the erm the stuff'**

'_**Do you mean sperm?'**_

'**Yes, but I thought I was impolite to say it' **

'_**Get lost kyuubi, let me go back'**_

'**Only if you will do it'**

'_**Its not like I have a choice is it' **_

'**Okay, we shall speak soon naruto'**

'_**I seriously hope not' **_

And then naruto was opening his eyes to a deep crimson sky and sasuke staring at him with that much worry that naruto nearly burst out laughing

'You look like you have constipation' naruto told the raven with stifling a laugh

'Oh thank god your awake, I was so worried, I thought you gone catatonic on me again'

'Don't be stupid sasuke, kyuubi wanted to talk to me alone … and now I suppose we need to talk'

'Oh?'

'Well you know I said yes to marry you?' sasuke raised and eyebrow in question 'well I can't until I've had a kid'

'Haha that's a good joke'

'No, im being serious'

'Oh … well it's a stupid idea, sakura would never agree and I don't want you to'

'Oh yeah that's another thing, its me having the kid, you know, like popping it out, so it will be mine and yours. I don't get it, but kyuubi will handle it apparently'

'Its will be ours?'

'Yeah'

'Mine and yours?'

'Yeah'

'Yours and mine?'

'Yes, sasuke. It will be yours and my child; we will have the child together. You will be the dad I will be the mum. I don't think I can explain it any better'

'It's okay; I get it … Naruto, that fantastic'

'What? I thought you would hate the idea'

'Why would I hate the idea of me and you having a child, it's great, I didn't even think it was possible'

'Well it's not like I did either'

'Okay, well what do we need to do?'

'I think just, you know, have sex, kyuubi wasn't really very helpful'

'Okay lets get started then' sasuke said as he turned on his heels with a smirk on his face.

Okay …. Im sorry this has taken so long; I've been so busy with my exams and stuff I just didn't have any time to do any writing what so ever. It's not only you nice people I have been neglecting 

So here is chapter 12 – I hope it isn't as bad as I think it is, if it is though I give you permission to either hit me or just shout at me over a review 

Happy reading people xxx


	16. Anger

**Ishin denshin**

**'Reading each others heart'/ 'understanding each other without saying a word'**

**Disclaimer:** sadly I don't own naruto or any other characters from naruto :'( they belong to Masashi Kishimoto cos he is just a genius

**Pairings:** sasunaru/narusasu ... maybe more further into the story :D

**Helpful stuff:** _italics is thinking_, **bold is kyuubi**, _**bold italics is naruto talking to kyuubi**_

**Previously**

'Oh yeah that's another thing, it's me having the kid, you know, like popping it out, so it will be mine and yours. I don't get it, but kyuubi will handle it apparently'

'Its will be ours?'

'Yeah'

'Mine and yours?'

'Yeah'

'Yours and mine?'

'Yes, sasuke. It will be yours and my child; we will have the child together. You will be the dad I will be the mum. I don't think I can explain it any better'

'It's okay; I get it … Naruto, that fantastic'

'What? I thought you would hate the idea'

'Why would I hate the idea of me and you having a child, it's great, I didn't even think it was possible'

'Well it's not like I did either'

'Okay, well what do we need to do?'

'I think just, you know, have sex, kyuubi wasn't really very helpful'

'Okay lets get started then' sasuke said as he turned on his heels with a smirk on his face.

Chapter 13

'Sasuke, im not just gonna have sex with you when im not even in the mood'

'Yes well, I am. So we're doing it'

'Oh, now that's why im with you, because your so caring about my feelings and what I want' Naruto shouted, his face slowly turning the colour of a ripe tomato

'Naruto don't be silly, of course I care about your feelings'

'Well it doesn't seem that way to me, it's always you demanding and getting what you want. If I ever did that you would just tell me to stop being childish' the blonde had tears in his eyes now, which he was determined not to shed until he was out of sasuke's sight

'Naru-'

'No don't speak, I can't be bothered listening to one of your high horse speeches, im going for a walk. Maybe you priorities will be straight when I get back' with that said naruto stormed out of the house and slammed the door just to make sure the message was received.

Once naruto was safely out of the house and round the corner he let the tears flow. Sat on the floor, his back against a wall He let the anger out.

'What the hell is wrong with me, all he wanted was sex, its not like he asked for me to get a fucking sex change or something'

The blonde stayed there for the good part of an hour before deciding it was best he moved to a more private place.

Twenty minutes later naruto found him self at the 'proposal rock' as he had named it.

'Stupid teme, why'd he have to go and propose we are happy how we were. We don't need this' naruto shouted to the tree surrounding him. He was letting it all out and the tree's were his audience 'I mean its not that I don't want to marry him, good god that would be heaven, but why now and why did I have to have this stupid demon in me, life would be so much easier'

'**No it wouldn't kid'**

'_**Oh you can just shut up this is all your fault' **_

'**Okay, I'll just leave you a while, but we need to talk. Otherwise you're going to hurt him'**

'_**SHUT UP!!!' **_

There was no reply from kyuubi and naruto liked that just fine, he didn't want to have that discussion.

'Fine I want to get married, I want to spend my life with him, Jesus I would GIVE my life for him, but we don't need a kid. Not yet anyway, it'll just make things complicated...

'No don't speak, I can't be bothered listening to one of your high horse speeches, im going for a walk. Maybe you priorities will be straight when I get back' naruto shouted in sasuke's face before storming out and slamming the door

Just as the door shut a tear rolled down the ravens porcelain face, one of sasuke's many talents his hiding his emotions, and he new naruto didn't need to deal with his at that moment.

'Sometimes naruto you really puzzle me' the raven spoke to the door. Now sasuke had let the hold on his emotions go and the tears were running freely down his face silence filled the previously lively house.

A walk. Sounds great. I can walk around the compound for a while, clear my head, maybe I can figure out whats wrong with naruto while im at it.

It was not long after he set off that sasuke heard the blonde by the perimeter wall crying. He quietly crept over to check on the blonde, but Naruto got up and walked off just as sasuke reached him.

'Do I follow him … don't I follow him? … Follow him!'

Sasuke followed him to the forest near where he proposed not four hours ago. He hid behind a nearby tree and watched his lover open up to the trees.

'Stupid teme, why'd he have to go and propose I was happy how we were. We don't need … I mean its not that I don't want to marry him, good god that would be heaven, but why now and why did I have to have this stupid demon in me, life would be so much easier'

'Oh you can just shut up this is all your fault'

'SHUT UP!!!'

'Fine I want to get married, I want to spend my life with him, Jesus I would GIVE my life for him, but we don't need a kid. Not yet anyway, it'll just make things complicated … I just want to be with _him_, no one else, me and him alone, together why is that so hard'

Then naruto started crying again and sasuke couldn't bear it. He couldn't bear hearing the one he loved most in so much pain. He could bear to the thought that he caused this pain, that he had hurt naruto so much with a few stupid words. He needed to comfort the idiot blonde, to make him alright again, to say sorry.

The closer sasuke got the louder naruto's sobs became; paining sasuke with each step he took towards the blonde, towards the tears that he had somehow caused.

The raven placed his hand on naruto's shoulder and the sobbing abruptly stopped.

'Sasuke!'

'Hi'

'I'm sorry'

'Don't be, I should be the one apologising' sasuke lowered his eyes at naruto's apology

'No, I am. I'm the one who blew up on you'

'It's ok and im sorry too'

'I love you so much'

'I love you too dobe' sasuke replied with a slight smile on his face

Okay, im sorry this is all soppy, I was in that kind of mood 

For those who were expecting a lemon, there will be one, just not in this chapter … but maybe next chapter… or maybe not.

For those not liking the Mpreg thing, it never said naruto would be pregnant it just said he would be having a baby so you will just have to wait. Because I don't really go for the whole Mpreg thing either. So I wouldn't worry about it being an Mpreg … or would I??? Oooooo mysterious haha

So yes, if the chapter is really bad I am SO sorry it's just I have other chapters to keep up with so sometimes I neglect one of my stories im ashamed to say, but still review because I looooove reviews, even if its just to say rubbish that has nothing to do with the story  I don't mind.


	17. Kage Bunshin

**Ishin denshin**

**'Reading each others heart'/ 'understanding each other without saying a word'**

**Disclaimer:** sadly I don't own naruto or any other characters from naruto :'( they belong to Masashi Kishimoto cos he is just a genius

**Pairings:** sasunaru/narusasu ... maybe more further into the story :D

**Helpful stuff:** _italics is thinking_, **bold is kyuubi**, _**bold italics is naruto talking to kyuubi**_

**Previously**

The raven placed his hand on naruto's shoulder and the sobbing abruptly stopped.

'Sasuke!'

'Hi'

'I'm sorry'

'Don't be, I should be the one apologising' sasuke lowered his eyes at naruto's apology

'No, I am. I'm the one who blew up on you'

'It's ok and im sorry too'

'I love you so much'

'I love you too dobe' sasuke replied with a slight smile on his face

**Chapter 14**

**Kage Bunshin.**

'Naruto, come on wake up. I made ramen" sasuke walked into their bedroom and sat on the bed.

Naruto was snoring softly in a tangle of sheets, drool spilling out of his mouth and onto the perfectly white pillow he had his head on 'Oh, Naruto. You're getting drool all over my pillow. I'm going to have to wash them again now … will you please wake up. This RAMEN will be getting cold' the blonde still didn't stir and Sasuke was getting impatient. He stood and moved around the naruto's side of the bed, once there he bent down and softly bit naruto's ear. When that received no response he moved to the blonde's neck, nipping and licking in exactly the place which naruto loves. Soon Naruto was awake and moaning softly at the attention he was getting.

'Sasu… Sasuke, wha…what are you do…doing?'

'I'm waking you up. I made you ramen'

'This is a fu…funny way to wa…wake me up'

'Well, I tried other things'

'Oh?'

'Yes, I tried calling to you, then I sat here and called to you, but nothing worked. This was the only sensible course of action'

'Ah' Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and moved to a sitting position 'I see, I am so sorry Sasuke, how ever could you forgive me?'

'Well, I do have one request?'

'And whats that?' instead of answering, sasuke climbed onto the bed himself and stroked the inside of Naruto's leg 'mmmm … I think I can arrange something like that, Sasuke'

'Good' the raven answered in a seductive, husky voice making Naruto shiver and yearn to kiss him. As if reading his mind Sasuke softly places his lips on Naruto's, the kiss was magical. To Naruto it felt nothing like how Sasuke kissed normally, this was a loving yet hungry kiss, it screamed the need Sasuke had, but also the love he had for Naruto. To Sasuke it was like heaven, it was how a couple, fully and totally devoted to each other should kiss; how he always dreamed it would be like to kiss Naruto.

Both were panting for breath when they separated, but they barely waited for their lungs to refill before they were kissing once again, this time harder and more demanding. Sasuke explored Naruto's mouth with his tongue, whilst Naruto ran his fingers through the raven's soft, dark hair and traced lines down his back.

Naruto growled deep in his throat, not a threatening growl, more of a purr really. It both shocked and aroused Sasuke, making him pulled Naruto closer to him. He could feel the heat radiating from the blonde, it felt like he was burning, but it was good. It was the burn of desire; the heat was for Sasuke.

'Sasuke?' Naruto said once they separated

'Yes naruto?' the raven answered as he kissed Naruto's neck

'Make love to me' he whispered into Sasuke's ear, sending a shiver down his spine

'Okay' Sasuke moved and let Naruto lay on the bed. The blonde got comfy as sasuke readied his fingers, then pushing them into Naruto. As he pushed them in he traced small circles on naruto's hips, trying to soothe the blonde.

Once Sasuke was satisfied he slowly pushed into naruto. Naruto's amazing heat surrounded him, forcing him deeper, forcing him to need more. Eventually when he could go no deeper he slowly pulled out. Naruto shivered in pleasure at the slow paced Sasuke was going, the pleasure of it making him move his hips in time with sasuke.

Sasuke finally hit Naruto's sweet spot and the blonde moaned quietly, enjoying the rush that went through his body. Sasuke equally found pleasure in this, each time the spot was hit Naruto clenched on Sasuke, making him shiver with pleasure and bite his lip in an attempt not to scream.

'Im going to come, Naruto' the blonde nodded back, too deep in ecstasy to speak.

Sasuke reached forward and kissed Naruto softly on the lips at the same time as he grabbed hold of him and began to stroke it slowly, soon moving his hands to the rhythm of Naruto's hips.

Naruto began to moan, the double pleasure from Sasuke's hand and that special spot inside him, making the pleasure almost unbearable. Sasuke joined him not long after, occasionally speaking Naruto's name.

'Ahhh … sasuke' Naruto's body shook as he came in Sasuke's hand, sending Sasuke over the edge and making he come inside Naruto 'Ohhh, naruto'

Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and lay next to him on the bed. Both were panting like animals, their cheeks red and sweat beading on there forehead, but both had small smiles on their faces.

'I think your ramen will be cold now'

'It's fine. I had a better breakfast'

'Yeah me too' Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead and pulled him closer, they lay like that, Naruto's head on sasuke's chest, Sasuke's arms wrapped around naruto, for a while just enjoying each others company.

'I think we should get dressed' Sasuke said after a while of silence

'Yeah me too, I need to speak to Kyuubi'

'Why do you need to be dressed to do that?'

'I don't know. It's just weird if im not'

'Can't you just not get dressed, I'm comfy'

'Oh fine…_**Kyuubi?**_**'**

'**Yes naruto**?'

'_**Me and Sasuke need to talk to you'**_

'**Okay, go ahead' **

'_**Well, I wanted to know when you are going to give me a little more information on the pregnancy thing and Sasuke wanted to know … erm what did you want to know?'**_

'I want to know how we, you know, get him pregnant'

'**Well, you have already partly done it. And I'm going to explain the rest now. Naruto, first thing you need to do is make a Kage Bunshin. Once you have done that it needs to do your 'sexy jutsu'. Because it will be a woman it can then carry your child for the four months needed-'**

'_**What? So I have to keep the jutsu up for four months? I can't do that'**_

'**You can. I'll help you. Anyway, after the four months your and your replica will have the baby'**

'What do you mean, you and the replica? How does Naruto have the baby too?'

'**Well, he doesn't actually have the baby but because it's a Kage Bunshin, Naruto will feel everything it does'**

'_**Oh, that makes sense' **_

'Right, so what does Naruto need to do now?'

'**Just make the Kage Bunshin, I will implant the embryo once he does and then all you do is wait'**

'_**Wow, that's quick. Sasuke we're going to be parents in 4 months' **_

'I know. I just have one more question'

'**Go on'**

'Will you be part of our child too?'

'**Not be physically no. I stay with Naruto, but the child will have my power. So it will be as powerful as me eventually I expect' **

'Okay thanks, Kyuubi. You an go now, Naruto will make the replica shortly' Sasuke sat and brooded for a while before turning to Naruto and smiling 'Come on lets get you pregnant … kind of'

'Oh right' Naruto got out of bed and stood in the middle of the room. Not long after a naked woman, similar to Naruto in many ways, was stood in the middle of the room 'I'll just put us some clothes on' Naruto said once he realised both him and the woman were naked 'Oh Sasuke, I just thought. What will I do about my team, I can't train them when I have to keep this jutsu up'

'Don't worry, I'll train them till you can' Sasuke said as he got out of bed and went to his chest of draws to get himself some clothes out. Once he turned around both Naruto and the woman were dressed in orange T-Shirts and jeans

'The jeans are a little big for her; we will have to go shopping. Should we give her a name?'

'Yes, I don't want to be calling her 'Her' for four months'

'Okay, how about Yamashita?'

'No, I don't like it. I like Kaiya. What do you think?'

'Yeah, she looks like a Kaiya. Are you hungry Kaiya?'

'Well I share a mind and body with you Naruto, so, are you hungry?'

'Kind of yes'

'Well, I am then'

'I like her. Who would have thought such a logical replica would be yours Naruto'

'Oh shut up teme'

'Dobe'

'Love you'

'Love you too, anyway, what would you like to eat Kaiya? … Oh stupid question, ramen, right?' Kaiya nodded her head and smiled, at that moment she looked just like Naruto.

'I'll go see Red, Ren and Kazuki. Let them know whats going on'

'Okay, I'll see you later. Meet me at the ramen shop at about 4pm, okay?'

'Okay, see you later Sasuke' Naruto gave him a kiss on the lips and headed for the door 'Oh, bye Kaiya' Kaiya waved after him while simultaneously eating a bowl of ramen.

Okay, this took me forever to do so if it is really bad I will cry lol

Just to let you know, Sasuke can't hear Kyuubi, Naruto was repeating Kyuubi, but I didn't want to put the same line in twice.

Sooooooo, nice people. Review for me. Tell me what you think. Bad or good? Does it need something? Anything I need to improve on?


End file.
